You're Gonna Go Far Kid
by LitaHardy21
Summary: Coming into the big league from the independent circuit all the way to the WWE, is one of the challenges that aspiring wrestlers face. For these two young ladies, it's way more than that.
1. We Finally Made It

**Okay so this is a new story that I decided to do because well, I need a new story. It's about two young girls who've been called up to the main roster, after countless shows in the independent circuit. You already know Lexi Hardy because she's usually in every other story I make. Destiny Woods is JorriexLover OC and she asked me if I wanted to make a story with them. I absolutely jumped at the idea. It was suppose to be her using my OC but it didn't work out that way so now, I will do it. Enough rambling now, onward to the story**

**…**

Chapter One

We Finally Made It

Trying to get a job in any work force is hard enough. Getting into a business like the WWE, which has to be one of the most well known wrestling agencies, you may as well just stay in the job position you were in. Many had tried and failed. Others had been given the job position of ring announcers or brought to WWE developmental center, OVW. If you did make it into the ring, then you were giving some messed persona, which was basically used for a comedy effect. So, unless you enjoyed being the clown of WWE, you were basically screwed unless management so true potential in you.

For some very lucky and very young ladies, they were going to be able to get their chances at their dreams because Vince McMahon saw great talent in them. They names were Alexis Selena Hardy and Destiny Michelle Woods, ages 24 and 23.

For Alexis, she'd always been inspired and excited to get into the ring, since her older brothers were the dynamic duo of Matt and Jeff Hardy, who were known as The Hardyz/ Team Xtreme. Alexis, or Lexi for what she'd be using for her ring name, was exposed at the young age of 3. She'd fallen in love with the sport, and her brothers encouraged her to join one of the main rosters.

As for Destiny, she didn't necessarily have a famous last name like her best friend Lexi, but she also had a passion for the business as well. She didn't really like Hulk Hogan or the Rock, but she had to admit they did put WWF/E on the map for many to identify.

The two were hoping to become a tag team, like they were in the independent circuit and ROH, but to eventually compete against each other for the Women's Championship.

….

"Dude, I can't believe we're actually going to be wrestling now," Destiny beamed as she and Alexis walked down the corridor of WWE Headquarters. She had been dressed in a pair of shorts and plain white V-neck shirt, paired with a nice pair of white Nike's.

Beside her, Alexis chuckled at her best friend, before saying "It's funny how all my brothers ever talked about me joining them here, and now it's finally becoming our reality." She had a Matt Hardy "Version 1" hooded sweater, which was reaching over her white jeans. Alexis had been dragging her converse clad feet all over the building, trying to get a feel of their new place of management.

"Lexi, you have to be hot! It's like 85 degrees out, and you've been wearing that since we left Jonesboro," Destiny spoke. Alexis rolled her eyes at this, and continued to search the building.

"Dest, I know you're only yammering on about me because you're about to shit yourself right now," she accused her friend.

It was true. Destiny was a shy girl, and when it came to her being nervous, she'd started becoming paranoid at times. In the end, she'd just start rambling about unimportant things. It was weird how they both got along.

Alexis was outgoing, had ADHD, and a sarcastic tomboy personality. On the other hand, Destiny was one who sat back, and would let someone come and talk to her. However, they both were known for the bad tempers, but Alexis acted on hers. Destiny would wait until you said a keyword before she went off on you.

"I know, it's just weird going from being at the bottom in the Indies, all the way come onto the main roster and having a storyline," Destiny told her. It seemed somewhat sketchy to her, but Alexis knew that it was just nerves coming into play.

"Well, you better get those feelings out of your head then," Alexis warned. She made a stop, causing Destiny to look at her.

"Why is that?"

"Because we're at McMahon's office now," Alexis spoke.

…..

So there it is. Hope you like. Next chapter will be out God knows when because I got to update other stories. So here's what Destiny looks like, but it may change:

tagged/camilla%20belle


	2. Meeting the Coworkers

**Okay, so am I the only one who just found out that the divorce between Randy Orton and his wife, and that Stacy Keibler and George Clooney broke up coincidently after the news came out. Us Rancy fans must be going out of our minds. This is going to be a longer chapter and Willa Holland is the official character playing Destiny Woods. Enough of my talking, onward with the story :D**

**…**

Chapter Two

Meeting the Coworkers

Destiny brought her hand up to the door frame and as she was about to knock, Alexis opened the door and grabbed her hand as well. Vince looked up from what he was doing and furrowed his eyebrows at the two before showing a knowing look.

"May I help you?" he asked in his gruff voice. Destiny froze up and couldn't really believe who she was talking to. So of course she began to sputter out words like an idiot.

"I'm so sorry Mr. McMahon sir, we didn't mean to, um, it was very rude of her to," she was cut off when Vince raised a hand up and motioned for them both to sit down. Alexis sent an eye roll, but followed directions anyway. Destiny elbowed her and sent a mean glare for her to stop.

"Don't have to get all aggressive," Alexis muttered rubbing her shoulder. Vince watched the scene in front of him, and was liking what he was seeing. Clearing his throat her began to talk.

"So I take it you are Miss Destiny Wood and the famous Lexi," he spoke. Destiny looked over at Alexis who had a smirk on face. She mentally kicked herself. How could she forget that she'd already been acquainted since she was the little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy, fiancé of Adam Edge Copeland, and one of the best friends of Amy Lita Dumas,Torrie Wilson and Trish Stratus.

"Nice to see you again too Vince, it's about time you bring my best friend and I out of the hell hole called the Indies," Alexis stated. Vince gave a smug look at her.

"Well, I'm sorry we kept amazing talent away from the business for so long, but I suspect that your here to discuss your placement in the Women's Division," he told the girls. "I want you two as a tag team, like you were back in OVW, competing in singles and tag team matches being each others managers. I want you two to always have each other's backs, but when it comes to the Women's Title, friendship comes second. I have something new and special that I want to test out with you two, and even though it's still being considered, it can bring more attention to the Divas more than ever," he announced to them.

Alexis looked over to her friend and couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm that was radiating off of her. It was nice to see her hyped up for their new storyline. Hell, she couldn't lie, Alexis was excited herself to finally come into the business. They'd both been working their asses off trying to come into this position, and it finally paid off. They were finally here.

"So I want you two to be at the training center for the next three days, head home on Thursday night, be ready to come in Monday morning, and prepared for Monday Night Raw," Vince finished talking and reached his hand out. Destiny graciously shook, while Alexis hesitated before shaking his hand. She didn't really trust a lot of people who were bosses. They usually tried to abuse their power while tricking you, but she'd make sure that she wouldn't let that happen.

...

As soon as they left his office, they gave each other huge hugs. The nervousness that Destiny was carrying earlier had magically seemed to be shedding off her as the news began to sink in.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about! Everything went well, and you had nothing to worry about. We're here babe, and we're not going anywhere," Alexis told her best friend. The smiles that they were giving could no longer be contained, but it was interrupted when a rush of blonde hair swooped up Alexis.

"Adam, stop hogging my best friend so we can hug her," a female voice called out. Destiny looked over at Alexis and saw two people she'd never expected to come this close to them either.

Adam Copeland and Torrie Wilson.

"Oh. My. God," she breathed. Alexis smiled and jumped down from Adam's arms, kissing his lips and then squeezing Torrie tightly around the waist.

"Destiny you've seen them before in the ring but here's your formal introduction. This is my very best friend for 6 years Torrie Wilson and my fiancé of two years Adam Edge Copeland. Adam, Torrie this is my best friend since my indie days Destiny Woods," she introduced the three, even though she sent a small glare at Adam as she said that. As they all shook hands, Destiny felt like she was going to fangirl or something. She adored Torrie Wilson, that was her idol, and Edge always kicked ass in the ring. Now they weren't the reason she got into wrestling, that was the Icon Sting, but she still liked how they wrestled.

"Hold the hell up! You still haven't tried to make wedding arrangements with Lexi yet? Adam you ass!" Torrie smacked his chest as she said this.

"Ow! That hurt Wilson, stop it,"he whined at her teasingly. Destiny laughed at the two along with Alexis. Torrie and Adam turned their attention back toward the girls.

"Sorry about that Destiny, it's just Adam here proposed back in 2002!" Torrie emphasized. "But hasn't seemed to stop and plan this wedding with her," Torrie explained.

"Well if I weren't so busy being on the road-,"

"You did get some time off during your injury."

"But I needed to rest so I can get back quicker."

"Why are you making excuses?"

"Why aren't you accepting my claims?"

"Why are we having this conversation?" Alexis asked breaking up the confrontation that was making Destiny visibly uncomfortable. Both Torrie and Edge sent a sorry look.

"Well, I guess you could say that this is our was of saying welcome to the WWE,"Torrie told the younger girls, hugging them both before walking away. Before she left though she turned to say, "I'll pick you up from training tonight at 10 pm. Since I'm not exactly on Raw yet, I wont be able to see you that much but we'll hang out tonight," and then Torrie was gone.

"Training with Edge? How much better can this get?" Destiny exclaimed. A smirk came onto Alexis' face.

"Just wait till that arrogant bastard Orton gets here along with Cena," she told her friend.

"Orton as in the Legend Killer Randy Orton?" Destiny asked making sure.

"That's the one."

"And Cena as in the Chain Gang Superstar John Cena?"

"I call him the wannabe Eminem," Adam smiled. Destiny ignored the smart comments that came from the two, and felt her heart thump rapidly inside her chest. She was meeting the third generation superstar, and another great wrestler today. It was exciting, but she was honestly waiting for someone else.

And her best friend was related to this special someone.

...

**Hope you enjoyed this, I really like writing this story especially Destiny and Lexi's emotions. It's a challenge not to put your emotions into the character but when you do it justice to their personalities, it makes an awesome story.**

**Read & Review please :D**


	3. Hot Training Session

**So Dolph Ziggler and Kaityln? Looks like we got Kaitlyn's NXT storyline being restarted. It's not that I like her or dislike her, it's just the hair, it's throwing me off man. I don't really like AJ's psycho Mickie redo either. It makes her look stupid and like a child throwing a tantrum. I don't own WWE but if I did things would be totally different, so don't sue me.**

**…**

Chapter Three

Hot Training Session

"You want me to what?" Lexi asked. Adam gave a sigh as he ran a hand over his face. As Destiny had gotten use to being around the Superstar, she couldn't help but laugh at his antics that he made.

"Lexi, baby, c'mon, it's sexy!" he told her.

"Sexy? My butt is already big enough, those shorts make it look fake!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, Cena, Orton, and Destiny on a scale of 1 to 10, how big is her butt?"Adam asked.

"8," John said trying to be respectable toward her.

"10, sorry Lexi, but it's the first thing people see," Destiny apologised.

"If you weren't one of my best friends girl I'd tap that," Randy said cockily. Adam sent him an astonished look, while Lexi smacked his arm.

"OW! Well, he asked," Randy defended.

"Not if you wanted to give me an STD!' Lexi countered.

"Ew, why would you say that?" Destiny asked. She knew they were just messing -at least she hoped that they were- but it was still kinda weird and nasty to hear.

"Because our friend Randal here thinks he's God gift to women everywhere, young and old," John explained as he threw an arm around her shoulder. Destiny blushed at the gesture.

"Hey the youngest I've been with is 18 and the oldest was 40 but they both could've passed off as older and younger people,"Randy explained.

"Well, that's not too bad," Destiny started.

"Not too bad? Kid's only 23 years old, so are you, but you haven't slept with people of those age groups. In fact, aren't you still a virgin?" Lexi whispered to the younger girl.

"I haven't found the right guy, that's all?" it was true. Destiny decided that due to her being a Christian, that she would try and keep her virginity until marriage, or at least the right person who was responsible enough for her to give it away to.

"Okay, I'm still here, I just heard everything you just said. Besides that, we need to go ahead and finish this up. Liz is going to kill me for being late again, and Lexi I know you hate her, but I don't need to know how much of a whore you think she is," John told them shutting Lexi up before she could say anything."Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," he whispered to Destiny. she sent him a grateful smile. Her sexual status was between her and the person she would have sex with. Nobody else had a say in it.

"But we never settled the matter at hand. Lexi, me and you have a match. If I win, you wear these shorts-,"

"Which is highly unlikely," Alexis interrupted.

"-If you win, then I'll wear pink tights in the ring," he continued ignoring the comment.

"Fine then, Destiny and I vs You and Orton. John be a dear and be the referee," Alexis demanded.

"This should be interesting," Destiny stated. Alexis and Randy started the match. They both locked up with Randy gaining the upper hand. Tossing her into the ropes and trying to do a sidewalk slam onto her, Alexis' legs wrapped around his neck, executing a beautiful hurricanrana. She picked him up throwing him against the ropes, and landing a heel kick to his face, even though her height of 5'3 was a bit of a disadvantage to his heigh of 6'4.

Randy got up and tagged Adam in, who then rolled her up into a pin. John came down to the mat, and slowly made a 1 count, which Lexi kicked out of.

Kicking Adam's knee, she ran to her corner and tagged in Destiny, who gave her a 'Do you really think I can do this?!' look. "I know you can do it Dest, you're amazing," she told her friend. There wasn't really enough time as Adam charged toward her, but Destiny countered and landed a swift kick to his midsection.

As he crouched over, she ran over to the ropes and bounced off the ropes, performing a springboard elbow on him.

"Damn, girl's got moves," Randy yelled. Destiny smiled at this and made her way over to the top turnbuckle. She climbed it, facing away from Adam, and then made sure he was in the correct position. Destiny flew off the tope rope from a moonsault, and caught Adam just as he stood up.

"1, 2 -" John almost managed to get a three, but Randy pulled Destiny off of him. He tried whipping her into the turnbuckle, but she reversed his attempt and sent him there instead.

Destiny knew what to do. She got down on all fours, and then felt Alexis push off of her back, and watch as the youngest Hardy landed a leg drop onto him. He dropped and then rolled out of the ring.

As Adam got up, Destiny performed a Frakensteiner on him, which he kicked out of at two. Tagging in Alexis, Adam ran over to Randy, tagging him in.

As they both struggled for control, Randy did something unthinkable. He took his hand and smacked Lexi across her butt.

"Dude, my fiancé's butt!" Adam yelled.

"Oh no you didn't!" John teased in a feminine way. He would regret it because she went on a rampage. Throwing hard right hands and flying kicks, they were all over the place. Alexis finally managed to get him down, and then went onto the top rope. Performing a Swanton Bomb, that would make her big brother Jeff proud, Randy pulled her into a pin as she landed on him.

Grabbing the tights for good measure, and having Adam lifting Destiny over his shoulder so she couldn't break the pin, Randy and Adam both got the win over the girls.

"That was a phenomenal match girls. Why weren't you called up to the main roster sooner than before?" John asked at the end. Destiny shrugged with a smile while Alexis laughed a little.

"We ask ourselves that question a lot these days."

"You were seriously good though. What was that move you did to me Destiny?" Adam asked her.

"I call it the Kismet, which is a another word for Destiny, I plan on using it as one of my finishers," she explained.

"And the other?" Randy questioned.

"Well, you're going to have to watch Raw to see that. We gotta go guys, Torrie will be her soon and then we have to practice what we have to say, but we'll hang out before we fly back to Cameron Thursday night," Alexis spoke. She gave the guys their hugs, and they hugged Destiny( who wasn't sure if it was okay) , which she awkwardly returned.

When the girls grabbed their bags, Randy tossed the shorts that Adam wanted her to wear, and smiled.

"Can't wait to see you in those," he smirked. It was all fun and games though. Randy wasn't really a womanizer, though he did like to sleep with them, he was still a great guy to be friends with.

"See ya guys, and take care of Randy for us," Destiny laughed. The girls walked out to the empty parking lot, and stood waiting for Torrie.

"I'm really happy you were able to come out of your shell with them," Lexi praised.

"Even if I acted like an awkward idiot at some points,"said Destiny.

"Well, it's normal, especially for you. They can come off as intimidating, with the physical statures, but they're really good guys. Even Randy, when he's not trying to sex somebody up," Lexi told her.

Before Destiny could get her words out, a silver Volvo XC90 pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down, and the smiling face of Torrie Wilson was behind it. " Not a minute too early, not a minute too early."

"Nice timing, has to be a new record," Lexi spoke.

"Nice car Torrie, it's nice," Destiny complimented.

"Thanks Destiny, but I like you, so you can call me Tor or even Tor Bor if you want," Torrie smiled at her.

"Well, okay then Tor, mind if we put our stuff in the back?"

"Sure,"unlocking the doors, Torrie popped open the back, allowing them to put their bags in there. Lexi took the front seat, while Destiny made herself comfortable in the back seat.

"So, Destiny, where you from?" Torrie asked.

"Oh, I come from Jonesboro,Arkansas," she answered.

"Isn't it weird how we all come from 'country' states," Lexi asked.

"Well, I guess you can say it's something we all have in common," Destiny smiled. Looking into the rearview mirror Torrie commented saying,"I've noticed you smile a lot Dest. You have a really pretty smile at that too."

Destiny blushed at comment made. " Thank you," she spoke. The rest of the ride was silent, until Lexi decided to speak up.'

"Okay, Tor, where the hell are taking us?"

"I'm going to take you guys to come and hang with me, Victoria, Candice, Maria and Christy," Torrie answered. Destiny and Lexi frowned at this.

"Oh, Christy and Maria are from Diva search, they're really sweet girls though, you're gonna like them," Torrie explained.

"Wait, don't we have to change our clothes first?" Destiny questioned.

"You can do that at the hotel I'm staying at. They can just meet us up there. Adam, Randy, and John are coming too," Torrie explained.

"Oh, Dest, Tor Bor has a crush on John. So he's somewhat off limits," Lexi teased the older blonde as she said that. Destiny looked over to see Torrie's face come to an embarrassing red.

"Oh wow, you really do like him. I don't blame you though. He's very charming," she told Torrie.

"Guys, it doesn't even matter, with Liz in the way I'll never have a chance with him,"

"No, you think just because you and Billy had that divorce, that it'd make you look desperate, and slutty to try and date him right now," Lexi corrected her friend.

"Destiny, what's your opinion on this?" Torrie asked the Arkansas native. Thinking it over for awhile, Destiny finally gave her opinion.

"Honestly, if you're feelings for him are true, you need to go for it. As long as he feels the same, and breaks up with Liz, I support it completely," Destiny encouraged.

"Aw. That's really sweet for you to say! What about you Lex?" Torrie questioned.

"Hell, I've been wanting him and Liz done with for the past year, I even have a cute couple name for you guys," she told them.

"Yeah? What is it?" Destiny asked.

"Jorrie,"

...

**Lol I had to do it. This goes out to JorriexLover, for her just being her and because of the nice reviews she always leaves. Updating Wednesday, so be ready. Love ya guys!**


	4. Girls and Boys Night

**Do people even read these disclaimers anymore?**

**…**

Chapter Four

Girls and Boys Night

"Destiny, I really like that dress on you!" Torrie complimented. Because she didn't know she'd be going out this week, she didn't pack any dresses, which was unusual because she always brought girly things to wear.

"Thanks for letting us borrow them,"Destiny spoke. Torrie was right though. The dress that Destiny wore did look really nice on her.

It was a purple halter like dress, that showed off a little bit of her back, and was ruffled around the bust line. Lexi had fixed Destiny's hair in a waterfall braid hairstyle, with her bangs curled over to the left, that perfectly framed her heart shaped face. Her auburn low lights shone as light reflected over it. Destiny decided that she didn't want to wear any earrings.

"I'm surprised that we even got Lexi into a dress. We should call you Alexis Selena now!" Destiny laughed. Lexi just glared as she ran the straightener over her curly hair.

"Haha, you're so funny! I actually do wear dresses," she stood up for her self. Her dress was a light peach color, that was cinched at the end of her bust line. In her first hole, she had silver hoops with white studs in the second hole.

Torrie had opted for a simple aqua blue cardigan with a white dress, and a brown belt that accentuated the waist.

"Yeah, if you absolutely have to. Otherwise, you won't be caught dead in them," Destiny argued.

"Well, I think you both look stunning. In fact keep the dresses, I don't really wear those anymore anyway," Torrie smiled at the two.

"Cool, free dresses, I owe you big Torrie," Destiny claimed.

"Nah, think of it as a welcome gift. Lexi, you owe me big. How about those red lacy Louis Vuitton's you never wear," Torrie smiled.

"Yeah whatever, Adam though I would like them, but he had the wrong girl. The thing is he gave them to me with them looking kinda used," Lexi explained.

"Like how?"

"They were a size too big, had smudges on the tip and heel, and to top it off there were footprints," Lexi spoke.

"Maybe someone tried them on in the store?" Destiny suggested.

"You don't try them on, your suppose to order them online, especially those," Torrie told Destiny. They all shrugged their shoulders, not really not knowing what to think.

A knock on the door brought them from their thoughts. "Damn door always interrupting important thoughts," Lexi ranted. As she answered it six figures walked into the room.

"Ooh, sexy ladies. Lexi, am I going to be able to see your butt in that dress," Randy smirked over at her. She rolled her eyes. Randy obviously wanted her, and it was apparent to everyone that he wanted her as well.

"Hey, where's Adam?" Destiny asked.

"He couldn't make it, said his head was killing him," John answered.

"Probably took his butt whooping too hard," Lexi laughed. She then looked over to see a strawberry blonde and a redhead keeping to themselves a bit.

"Hey, who are you guys? I'm Lexi and this is my best friend Destiny," she introduced them. The two smiled.

"My name is Christy," the redhead spoke. Christy seemed to have this certain edge to her, a risk taker. Maybe it was her fiery red hair or her piercing blue eyes, but Destiny seemed to really like it. She had a white dress

"And I'm Maria," the strawberry blonde smiled. Then Maria had this innocent look about herself. She had a thick mane of strawberry blonde hair with the most astonishing bluish green eyes Lexi had ever seen. Lexi would love to take her under her wing. She was a blue mini dress.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two you're going to love our little group," Destiny said.

"Wait, I brought tentickets, who's gonna use the last one?" Torrie asked.

"That would be me," everyone turned around to a Southern accent.

"BIG BROTHER!" Lexi proclaimed. She ran into the arms of her older brother Jeff Hardy, and he couldn't help to notice the light brown eyes that were looking over at them, and smiling.

"Nice to meet you too," Jeff smiled over at Destiny.

...

" A skating rink, we're really going to a skating rink?" Lexi complained while being carried on Jeff's back. That was their relationship. He'd always been her person to lean on. From when she found at she was pregnant at 13 all the way to now, when she was literally leaning on him.

"I agree with Lexi, I thought we were going somewhere nice, not a skating rink," Candice agreed. She had wore a pair of denim shorts and a white blouse paired with some boots.

"Yeah, let's go to a club," Lisa suggested. Lisa, or Victoria as she went by in the ring, was simply wearing torn jeans and an Avenged Sevenfold shirt that was tied up in the back.

"I wanna dance too," Randy said. He had Destiny pulled onto his back, and was wearing a light blue button down and dark jeans. The only people he weren't riding someone's back was Christy, Lisa, and Torrie but, Torrie was standing very close to John.

"Alexis Selena Hardy, look at the riot you have caused," John scolded. Lexi childishly stuck out her tongue, before smiling.

"Looks like my work is done here," she said. Christy and Maria laughed at the scene. They had seemed to warm up to the group a lot faster then what everyone expected them to.

"Okay, how about this. If we don't like it within the first thirty minutes then we leave and go clubbing," spoke Torrie. Everyone seemed to get excited about this, except Lexi, who kept muttering smart comments underneath her voice.

"Say something else, and I'll drop your butt on the asphalt ground," Jeff warned. That seemed to shut her up. The group entered the building, and was welcomed by the sound of Toxic by Brittney Spears.

"Oh hell no," Destiny cried. She wasn't the biggest fan of her but she wasn't going to let that one thing ruin her night. And then it hit her. She so didn't know how to skate.

"You okay?" a Southern voice asked. Destiny turned around, expecting Lexi, but then saw similar features. Just not her. Lexi was on the dance floor with Randy. Jeff was the one behind her.

"Um, uh, well you see there's this thing. *sigh* No," Destiny finally managed to get out. Jeff laughed at the young girl's stumble over her awkwardness.

"Des, you don't have to be nervous with me, I'm just like any other guy from North Carolina," he told her. But he wasn't that way to Destiny. She always had the biggest crush watching Jeff on TV, and the crush seem to deepen seeing him up close and personal now.

"Well, I can't skate at all,so I'm going to fall every five seconds," spoke Destiny.

"Well, how about I help you then? I'll be right there beside you," Jeff offered. Destiny smiled showing that she had accepted his help.

Grabbing their skates, Jeff helped Destiny out onto the floor, on wobbly legs. As she began to slip but was caught by Jeff before her butt hit the floor.

"I told you, I got you," Jeff smiled. Destiny trusted him, or maybe it was the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Shit. Forget butterflies. The whole fucking zoo was stampeding in her stomach.

Jeff glided across the floor with Destiny in his arms, making sure that she didn't fall, and at that moment "She Will Be Loved," by Maroon 5 came on bringing a smile to both of their faces.

Lexi skated with her dress flying up a bit, as she tried to slow herself down. A smack to her butt scared her a bit, but she knew that it was Randy and his smiling blue eyes.

"I should kick your butt for doing that , but I'm so use to this now," Lexi told her blue eyed friend.

"Let me hold your hand, and I won't do it anymore," Randy told her.

"Fine, but don't get use to it,"Lexi grabbed his hand, and looked at his stunned face and smiled.

"Your palms are sweaty,"she teased.

"So?"

"Orton likes me, he thinks I'm pretty, he wants to hold me then maybe kiss me," she sang to him. Randy turned his head to the side, so Lexi couldn't see it.

"Aww come on, did I really get to you?" she asked feeling kinda bad. Randy turned his head back over to her to see his cheeks reddened a bit.

"Let's not talk about it," he asked. Lexi blinked her hazel eyes, and kept quiet listening to the song playing.

_I don_'_t mind spending everyday, out on your corner in the pouring._

_Look to the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved, she will be loved, and she will be love, and she will be loveeeed._

Lexi didn't know why but those words touched her a little bit. She looked over to see John and Torrie's faces inching closer, and Jeff's arms wrapped around Destiny's waist balancing her.

Then there was Randy, whose eyes never left Lexi as they skated.

...

"Okay, that was a whole lot more fun then what I was then I expected," Maria proclaimed. After the skating rink they all went to the hotel bar, and then decided to head up to Torrie's room to crash. As they walked down the hall, they heard a couple making some very loud love noises.

"Ew! People are nasty when they do that, at least be discreet," said Destiny.

"So, do all guys sound the same? Because that sounds like Adam's moaning," Lexi asked. Randy, Jeff, and John shrugged.

"I guess so, we don't really listen to ourselves," John told her.

"I don't really care, I'm kinda paying attention to something else you know?" Randy said.

"Well, honestly, I've only been with one girl," Jeff put his two cents in.

"Guilty as charged," Candice claimed. Everyone laughed at what was said. Destiny kept her yes to herself.

...

"Randy, get off me, it's too hot," Lexi shrieked. Everyone had made themselves comfortable around the room since they were only two double beds. Torrie and John cuddled up in hers, Jeff and Destiny shared a biggish corner, while Maria, Christy, Candice and Lisa had the rest of the floor to themselves. Randy was somewhat drunk and plopped himself onto Lexi.

"No, your boobs are warm," he told her. As she tried to push his shoulder off, he took the advantage by taking her hand and wrapping it around his upper neck. Randy then put his arms underneath her and wrapped his wands around her butt. "Goodnight Lex," he purred into her chest.

"Oh, I'm going to kill you in the morning,"

...

**Oh, I know I said Wednesday but things change, so you guys get TWO chapters.**

**Lexi's dress: . **

**Destiny's dress: . **


	5. Cameron Here We Come

**Popsicle **** :D**

**…**

Chapter Five

Cameron Here We Come

"Will someone explain to me why Randy came today?" Lexi groaned. She, Destiny, Jeff, Adam and Randy were all on the plane to Cameron, and the only reason that Randy was there because the next taping of Smackdown was in South Carolina.

"Oh come on Lexi, you know that you can't stand a day without Randy Keith Orton babe," he cockily smiled at her. Adam looked toward him.

"I thought it was Randal?"

"Shut up Copeland," Randy rebutted. Jeff and Destiny looked on at his artwork.

"So you actually make this on your own time?" she asked him. Jeff smiled happy that someone was taking interest in his work.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't say that it's good, just something to pass the day by," he told her. Destiny gave him a stunned look.

"Just something to pass by? Jeff, dude, you have talent dripping from your fingertips. This is more then just something to pass the day by," Destiny encouraged. For the past hour they had been talking about random things. Where they were from, what the y liked and what they did in their spare time. They were really starting to get use to each other, and Destiny only fangirled five times.

"Well thank you Des, I'll take that into consideration," Jeff told the younger girl. Destiny smiled at this before resting her head on the chair. They had at least another hour before the plane landed in North Carolina. Maybe she could get a bit more shut eye.

_'Kiss me,' Jeff had said. His light green eyes were so mesmerizing. It was if they were boring into Destiny's heart, which was beating incredibly fast._

_'What if you don't like it?" she asked him. He reached his hand up, and ran it through her highlighted brown hair. Jeff then cupped Destiny's face._

_'I love everything about you," he told her. His face inched closer to Destiny, and she then closed her eyes._

"Destiny ! Wake the hell up!" Lexi's voice pierced through Destiny's dream. The younger girl shot up and looked around the empty plane. Jeff, Randy and Adam had already gathered everything. Her heart was thumping inside of her chest, and she tried to calm it down, but the dream was shocking to her.

"Sorry, let's go ahead and head to your house I guess." Destiny spoke after she had finally calmed her heart and gathered her words. She stood up and straightened out shirt that had become wrinkled and bunched up from her constant moving.

They all gathered into the Toyota Prius. Lexi plopped into the front seat with a smile.

"Oh hell no little sister," Jeff warned. Lexi frowned.

"Why?"

"You're not the best driver," Adam explained.

"Or the most concentrated driver," Randy added. Lexi turned toward Destiny.

"Des, don't you think-"

"No," Destiny cut her off. She never let Lexi drive them anywhere because the smallest things would tick her off, Also, since she had ADHD and refused to take any medication for it, Lexi got bored easily. She had once almost crashed them into a pole for not paying attention.

"Oh I see how it is Destiny. It's suppose to be chicks before dicks, you were suppose to take my side," Lexi fake cried.

"Well, it's my life then, chicks before dicks. You're a terrible driver," Destiny told her best friend. Lexi huffed and folded her arms.

"You don't want me to drive, move me then," she challenged. The guys looked at each other, thinking the same thought. Jeff opened up the car door, Adam undid her seatbelt, and Randy lifted her into the backseat.

"Fuck you guys," she pouted in the back. Destiny took her seat next to the girl and tried to comfort her, but hugging her.

"Oh, we do it because we love you," Destiny said.

"I love you guys too, well sometimes Randy," she muttered. The two girls laughed as the boys rounded everything up.

Next stop, the Hardy household.

...

"Is that Daddy's Little Girl?" Adam teased as he came out of the car. They had came out of the car after about 45 minutes of driving.

"Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Jeff!" a short girl came running up to them. She looked to be about 4' 10 or something, and had flowing curly brown hair. She had the prettiest eyes, that seemed to be a perfect mix if green. blue , and brown eyes; which was a rare thing to see. Her cheekbones were high, and she seemed to have a fair skin tone.

She looked like the perfect mix of Adam and Lexi.

"Oh, mommy's missed you," Lexi said as she hugged the girl tightly into her arms. Adam swooped up into his arms, as if she was a little girl, even if she could pass off as one.

"So, I'm guessing you're the famous Mackenzie I've heard about?" Randy asked.

"That'd be me," she answered proudly.

"How old are you sweetie?" Destiny asked. She loved how much she looked almost identical to Lexi, but had some distinct features belonging to Adam. Destiny found her just adorable.

"I just turned 12 in May," Mackenzie answered. It was hard to believe considering that she had gotten her mother's height.

"Getting kinda old there aren't you?" Randy asked her jokingly. Mackenzie smiled at him.

"No, but I heard you can't keep your man pride to yourself," she smirked in his face. Jeff, Destiny and Lexi chocked back their laughter.

"Who taught you to say that Kenzie," Adam asked her.

"Uncle Matt told me that Randy couldn't keep his manhood to himself, so he let's females take care of it for him," Mackenzie stated nonchalantly. Lexi and Jeff had fell onto the ground in hysterics. Destiny tried not to condone the adolescent's behavior, but it was becoming hard. Adam's jaw had dropped and Randy looked stunned but sent a laugh.

"Remind me to take care of him too," he said. Mackenzie's nose scrunched up.

"Like you let females take care of you?" she curiously asked. At this point, Destiny couldn't contain her laughter anymore, and let it burst out.

"I think I'm going to love visiting her more often," she said between heaps of giggles.

"Where's Hardy?" Adam asked.

"He went off to the grocery store. Where's Aunt Amy?" Mackenzie returned the question.

"She's not here?" Lexi asked as she stood. She, Destiny and Jeff had finally collected themselves.

"Nope, she left yesterday and I haven't seen her since.I thought you she'd be with you guys since she headed out that way,"Mackenzie told them.

"That's not like Amy, she'd at least come and meet up with us," Jeff explained to Destiny.

"Yeah, it is," Randy grimaced. He looked over to Adam, who strangely hadn't said anything about the whole ordeal.

"Maybe she was busy?"

"Whatever. I'll have to introduce you two on Raw then, sorry Des," Lexi told her.

"It's fine, I'll have more things to look forward to that way," Destiny tried to be positive. She was a bit disappointed about the situation but she knew eventually she would be able to.

"Well, let's give them a tour of the house we grew up in before Randal here has to leave," Jeff teased the younger guy. The group laughed, except Mackenzie, who didn't know a thing.

"You're name is Randal?"

...

**Guys I love writing Mackenzie, she'd be the most adorable child ever, since she's mixed with Adam and has the Hardy bloodline. Read and Review. I'm updating Monday maybe. No promises.**

**Loves ya all!**


	6. Not So Friendly Welcome

**So, are Randy and Triple H heels now?**

**...**

Chapter Six

Not So Friendly Welcome

"Well, at least my family likes you," Lexi tried comforting. Destiny slugged down into her seat a bit more than she was earlier.

"Are you kidding me? I choked on my water when I first saw Matt and then accidentally mentioned how everyone thinks Jeff is the better Hardy," Destiny groaned. For some reason, she wasn't able to find her words around Lexi's oldest brother and her father.

"Well, I like you," Mackenzie spoke. She had somehow managed to sneak herself with the two, and after plenty of begging to Vince, Lexi agreed to let her daughter come with them. Destiny wasn't complaining though, she really enjoyed the miniature version of Lexi and Adam. It was like having a big sister and a little sister now, which is something she sorta longed for since. Destiny came from an everyday family. A mom and dad by the name of Thomas and Rebecca Woods, a brother Cory, with a golden retriever named Skip and a tabby cat named Tiger.

Since she and Lexi became friends, her life was anything but average.

"And, I'm very happy that you do. I like everyone that I've met so far actually," Destiny admitted. The unique group that was them, all had special things, and there really wasn't anything to complain about. Except, well, she felt sketchy about Adam. She really liked his personality and in ring abilities, and he was really sweet and genuine, something didn't feel right. Not about him, just his relationship with Lexi, but Destiny decided to shake it off. Hopefully no one would get hurt.

"Have you guys gone over everything?" Mackenzie asked curiously. Lexi nodded.

"Yeah, from where the segment takes place all the way to who we'll be fighting," she explained.

"Are you nervous?"

"Just a little bit, but I think it's just first time jitters," Destiny lied. She was honestly about to explode with excitement and nervousness. Because of that she spent most of the night tossing and turning in the shared room with Lexi, and talking to Gilbert Hardy, who assured her she had nothing to worry about.

"What about your theme songs? I think that's something to worry about," Mackenzie questioned. That was one thing she got from her father. Always talking and running her mouth.

"Mines is Get Up by Mayday Parade," Destiny announced. Mayday Parade was one of her favorite bands, so of course she had to ask for it to be her theme song.

"Trouble by Pink," Lexi smirked. It fit her well at some moments. Vince had managed to pull some strings to get permission from Pink and Mayday Parade to use the song.

"The song so accurately fits you," Destiny teased.

"Well, I think both of those songs are great! Tag team song?"

"Well, I never really thought about that one. When the time comes, we can try and think about it," Destiny told Mackenzie. Satisfied, Mackenzie sat back, and drifted off to sleep.

"So, you get to met Trish, you excited?"

"Hell yeahs. I've been wanting this my entire life, and now it's finally a reality. I just have one concern," Destiny confessed. Furrowing her eyebrows, Lexi motioned for her to go on.

"Nora and Gail, how do they feel about new people?" Lexi winced.

"They're pretty territorial, which leads to something I forgot to mention. Nora is going to be your main rival," Lexi explained. Destiny's eyes , Molly Holly as she went by in the ring, might as well have been a veteran to the business. Destiny wasn't a big fan of her but she knew that she'd do anything to win. Something that needed to be watched.

...

"I'm gonna find Uncle Chris and Jay," Mackenzie said rushing off before getting a response. Since Jay, or Christian, had grew up with Adam they were basically brothers. And since Chris was best friends with Lexi, they considered each other siblings, since Chris didn't have a sister.

"Uncle?" Destiny questioned.

"We close like that," Lexi smiled crossing her fingers by demonstrating. Rolling their bags behind them, Lexi continued to the locker room area, leaving Destiny to stare down the hallways a little bit. She felt someone knock hr drink out of her hand. Looking up at who could've done it, she came face to face with mean brown eyes.

"So, you're one of the new girls to the business?" she asked Destiny. Destiny only nodded, keeping her temper in check with this stranger.

"Okay, then stay the hell out of my way here. I don't care if you're the freaking Queen of England, no one is going to come and take away what I've worked so hard for. Do I make my self clear?" this woman sneered. To show that she wasn't afraid, Destiny leaned into the woman's face, and smiled.

"Crystal," she said smartly. Walking off, she made sure to knock her shoulder into them, and then picking up up her cup.

"You'll never make it in this business, oh, and welcome to Raw," Destiny heard. she ignored the rude words spoken and continued to walk down the corridor

...

"Who did this?" Lexi asked. Once she had found Lexi, she told her the whole situation that went down, and how she managed to keep her temper in order.

"I don't know? She had brown hair and brown eyes, but I don't know her name," Destiny told her. She knew who it was, but knowing how Lexi was, she was trying to make sure that her best friend didn't fight on their first night working.

"Then come help me find her, I'll cut the bitch!" Lexi exclaimed. Her accent seemed to be seeping through as her anger rose.

"Calm down, we don't want her face getting messed up after you're done with her," Destiny stated seriously. She's seen what her best friend can do, and it wasn't pretty.

"She's lucky I've found Jesus," Lexi pouted. Laughing at that, Destiny soon joined, as she began to put on the outfit she was wearing to the ring. It was a red midriff top with a black floral design coming from bottom and swirling across her buss, along with matching shorts.

Lexi's attire was similar to Destiny's except the top was black and the design red. Her shorts were also shorter, which made them look like underwear. She had to keep her promise to Randy and Adam after all. A knock at the door had them rush to get their boots on.

"Ladies, you're up next," the stage manager Rico announced. They both let out big breaths and even wider smiles. Their time to shine


	7. Our First Major Match

**Two updates in one day! Reviews are good way to appreaciate that for me. But y'all are already so nice, I won't push it :D**

**...**

Chapter Seven

Our First Major Match

Lexi pretended to be warming up, while Destiny pretended to be fixing herself up in the mirror." Dude, I can't believe that we're finally here," Lexi spoke memorizing the lines they had went over earlier. Destiny smiled at her from the mirror's reflection.

"Same here, I think it'll be a good way to show the WWE Universe that the Divas weren't just made to be pretty faces," she said coming away from the mirror. She then stretched over to her right leg before three pairs of feet came into her way. Standing up straight, she looked in the face of Trish Stratus, Molly Holly and Gail Kim.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Lexi asked them taking Destiny's side. Trish looked at the two women by her and sent a conceited laugh.

"No, well actually, yes. You see this Championship that I hold in my very hand, it belongs to me, and having some new wannabe Divas come in and think that they can take that away from me, isn't sitting very well," Trish sneered into their faces. Even if it was fake, she made it really believable.

"What are your names anyway?" Molly asked.

"Whore and slut?" Gail laughed. Trish and Molly followed suit. Destiny sent a sarcastic laugh.

"Wow, real original, is that the nicknames that the Superstars gave you three,"she first said receiving glares from them all "But if you have to know, my name is Keri Woods, and this is my best friend Lexi Hardy. You may know her older brothers Matt and Jeff," Destiny said not backing down.

"Hey there," Lexi smiled

"Did she just say Matt and Jeff's little sister?" JR asked on the announce table.

"I don't care who she's related to, both Keri and Lexi are good looking," Jerry the King Lawler exclaimed.

It was Lexi's turn to talk.

"You know, I think I know their real problem. They heard that new and better, much younger Divas were on the Raw roster, and they feel threatened," Lexi started. " You know that we could kick your asses in a flat two seconds, and that once it comes time, that belt could be around one of our waist's in the near future."

"Oh really?" Trish dared getting up in her face. Lexi got a bit closer.

"Really," Lexi challenged. At this Molly and Gail ganged up make it two against three.

"I don't think you want to be messing with them?" a voice broke through the room. The attention went toward it and Lita came into the picture.

"Trish, you need to grow up, and stop messing with people who are way to much a challenge for you," she told the blonde Canadian.

"Then how about we settle this? Me, Gail, and Molly vs you, Hardy and Woods," Trish asked. Lita looked over at the two younger girls.

"What do you say girls? Wanna have your first match against these skanks?" Lita laughed.

"I'll do it?" Destiny agreed.

"This'll be interesting," Lexi spoke. Trish, Gail and Molly then walked out of the room, with Lexi waving them goodbye.

"Well you head for yourselves people, two new Divas and a professional vs veterans," Jr announced.

" I hope they can do it," King stated.

...

The cameras stopped rolling, and Trish walked back into the room. "Lexi!" she shrieked, squeezing the younger girl into her arms.

"I'm so sorry I had to say those things about you guys," she spoke once she was finished hugging Lexi. Destiny smiled.

"No, it's out job, we have to make it look real," Destiny said. She sent a look at her in thought. Trish was a pretty girl, who had some relationships inside of the WWE, or so she had heard. Destiny had also heard that Trish was involved with Jeff at some point, and wondered what that exactly meant. Candice had joked that she took Jeff's virginity, but she wasn't sure what to believe. A lot of rumors flew around this business.

"If I ever say anything whether it's scripted or not, and it makes you feel uncomfortable or awkward, please let me know. I can quickly talk to Vince," Trish told the younger girl. Destiny nodded.

"Thanks Trish, we'll make sure to do that," Lexi smiled. Trish smiled and then walked out of the room to get ready. Their match was the fourth match of the night and they still had a lot of free time.

"Where's Mackenzie?' Destiny asked. Lexi's eyes widened.

"This isn't gonna be good,"

...

**Oh I know it sucks, but I really wanted to write this. I can always rewrite then make an upload if that's necessary, but the match is next followed by the search for Mackenzie. **


	8. Where's Mackenzie?

**Goodmorning to all, and to all a ****good morning... is that how it goes?**

**...**

Chapter Seven

Where's Mackenzie?

"Mackenzie Abrianna Hardy, if I am late for my match, then I will take away your Legos," Lexi yelled the warning down the hall as she sprinted alongside Destiny. Stopping their sprint, Destiny stood in front of Lexi.

"Lex, how about we split up? You look down that way for Chris and Jay, and I'll look down this way for Adam?" she suggested. Lexi smiled, and changed her direction, before running some more.

Destiny only asked to do that because Adam's room happened to be a few steps from where they were. She knew Lexi was paying no attention, so she decided to use that for her advantage. Laughing at her cleverness, she raised her hand to knock, but it was already somewhat cracked and a male and female voice were coming from the other side. She didn't like to be nosy, but she couldn't let anyone get hurt.

...

Standing at the gorilla position Lexi, Amy, and Destiny patiently waited for their turn to come. "What the heck is taking so long?" Lexi groaned. Well, Amy and Destiny were.

"Patience, we're up next, just got to wait for Trish and the demons to go out first," Amy reassured. Destiny laughed, one so she could unnerve herself, and two so what she saw earlier wouldn't get to her during the match.

While Destiny was looking for Mackenzie in her father's locker room, she saw Amy and Adam in there together, and they were kissing. Her suspicions were correct, and even though she hoped to be friends with them both, what they did was unforgiving. She could already imagine the hurt that Matt and Lexi were going to through. Lexi wasn't a crying type of person, so she imagined Matt wasn't either.

Shaking it off, Destiny smiled as her opponents came to where they were. Trish smiled at the three as Nora and Gail just acted like they were flies on the wall.

"Good luck ladies," Trish spoke as her theme music hit the arena. Nora and Gail followed suit, and they disappeared behind the curtains. Amy's song hit next, and she hugged the two younger girls. "You're going do amazing."

Lexi smiled because she knew she'd be coming next, her entrance would start with the arena lights out and her attire glowing up. The chorus of her them began, and she went through.

"And her partner, first from Cameron, North Carolina. Lexi Hardy!" Lilian Garcia announced.

"I'm trouble, yeah trouble now, I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town, I'm trouble,yeah trouble now, I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town. You think your right, but you were tried to take me, but I knew all along. You can take me, for a ride.I'm not a fool you better run and hide," Lexi came down the ramp and threw up the Version 1 sign and then the guns Jeff used, as she stood up on the turnbuckle. She then jumped down, pumping up the crowd. Of course, since she was the Hardy's little sister, she was getting all this applause.

"Goodness gracious, look at the behind on that girl," King spoke astonished. Lexi mentally rolled her eyes, even though she knew that was how his persona was suppose to be.

Destiny closed her eyes and let out a huge sigh, as she heard the familiar guitar beginning of her entrance.

"And their partner, from Jonesboro, Arkansas. Keri Woods," Lilian announced before making her way down from the ring. Destiny thought it'd be cooler to have a different ring name. Besides, she liked names that started with K anyway.

"This place is not quite what it seems, Or anything that I was told it'd be. New York, you know you make my heart my dreams I make it into Vegas. Seattle hits me every time. I can't get Chicago off my mind. New Jersey taught me how to let go, and I've learned that's all that I need to know. In this moment we're we fall, we fall together. Get up, get up  
Sing it like you're screaming at me. Get up, get up, I love the way you make it look so coast, west coast, show me what you've got now, let's go, let's go," Destiny had managed to calm down her heart enough to run down the ramp, slapping the fans hands who let them stick out. She sent smiles to them all and brought herself underneath the bottom rope, with Lexi pressing down the bottom rope to help her get into the ring, bouncing up as she made it to the center and showing a peace sign.

There was a small stare down between the opponents, before the referee took the Women's Title, and passed it on. Destiny was starting it off with Molly. The woman she'd be having a rivalry with, the woman who was capable of just about anything, and the woman who made it her personal agenda to send a message that she'd personally end her career if Destiny got in her way.

Molly and Destiny locked up, with Molly taking advantage and putting her into a headlock. Breaking it off, Destiny threw her in the ropes, ducking underneath as Molly jumped over, and the landing a flying heel kick to her.

Picking up the downed Molly, Destiny pulled her into an arm wrench, which Molly quickly reversed. With Molly holding onto her wrist, and being unable to forcibly break it, Destiny ran over to the top turnbuckle performing a backflip dragging Molly halfway across the ring.

"For a newbie, she has a hell of a lot of talent," JR said on the announce team.

"She's good but do you think she's a little in over her head?" Destiny inwardly growled. She had to make sure that people wouldn't keep referring to her as incompetent and incapable of competing in the ring. They weren't saying that about Lexi, who came from the same place, which pissed her off.

Molly stood up, and reached out her and Trish tagged herself in. Before Destiny locked up with her, Trish pushed her down, then motioned for Lexi to come into the ring. And Lexi did just that.

"I think Trish has a message to send," Jr spoke.

"And what's that?" King replied.

"No matter who you are, you might have to be knocked down a few notches,"

Acting as if she was about to lock up, Trish kicked Lexi in the gut, and smirked over the audience. A plethora of boos erupted from the crowd stands. Lexi glared up before performed a spine buster from the position she was in. She then exploded with hard right hands, until the referee Charles Robinson pulled her off. Trish held her arm up in defense, but Lexi kicked her across the her chest. Lexi then tried picking up Trish, who then raked at her eyes, and Irish Whipped her into the ropes.

Lexi reversed it with a forceful hurricanrana, into a pin attempt. She only managed to get a two. Lexi stood Trish up and threw her into the ropes, and then tagged in Destiny. Going into the corner, and then waiting for Lexi to lower herself, Destiny ran forward and then landed a leg drop to Trish.

"Oh my god! A Poetry in Motion!" King exclaimed.

"I'm pretty sure Lexi learned that from her big brothers,"

With Trish down, and Destiny being the legal opponent, she went to climb the top turnbuckle. She had to wait for just the right moment to execute this move, and Lexi knew just what to do. As Gail tried to enter the ring, she landed a devastating Spear that could've broken her in half, and Lita landed a Thesz Press on Molly outside of the ring.

Trish stood up on wobbly legs and Destiny went for it. She jumped and performed a hurricanrana, but with a **_twist_**. Instead of releasing her legs from Trish's neck, she grabbed onto her arm and locked in an armbar submission hold.

"I don't think I've ever seen that done before," JR announced.

"Well I happened to talk to the lovely Keri, and she told me that she called that move Serendipity,"King replied. Molly tried to run and break up the hold but Lexi grabbed her from behind , with a hand full of hair. She brought Molly's head back, and set it under her arm, before raising her free hand in a Hardy sign.

"Is she going to go for it?"

Lexi swung around and landed the Extreme Twist of Fate.

"She did it JR!" and as she landed it, Trish finally tapped out, and the bell was rung.

Lita came back into the ring, and the referee came and raised their hands.

"Here's your winners, the team of Lexi Hardy, Keri Woods, and Lita!" Lilian announced with enthusiasm. The smiles that radiated off of both Lexi and Destiny could light up the entire arena.

...

"Oh my god with barbecue sauce, that was so exciting," Destiny cheered as they made it behind the curtains to the gorilla position.

"I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think they like it!" Lexi sang in her mezzo soprano. Lita smiled.

"You could be a singer," she spoke.

"Haha, don't make me laugh," Lexi said sarcastically.

"You can sing though," Destiny added. It was true she had this soulful black girl voice, like Christina Aguilera mixed with Aaliyah.

"Well, I'm in no competition with you Des, you got some lungs," Lexi encouraged. Destiny had a country twist to her singing, sounding like Joss Stone. They were both really good.

"If you girls ever decided to do something outside of wrestling let me know, I could so help you get into the Music Industry. I even have my own band called the Luchagors," Amy admitted.

"I'll consider that, right after we find my daughter, now come with me Des!" Lexi grabbed onto Destiny's arm and dragged her down the hall. Destiny knew why she'd be so worried. She was just like her parents. Mouthy and sarcastic, but she wasn't able to defend herself since she was only 12.

"Mommy, I heard you were looking for me?" the voice rang.

"Oh my baby!" Lexi ran and swooped her into her arms. It was kidna weird since Kenzie was twelve, but could pass of by 6 or 7 because of her height of 4'10.

"What is wrong with you?" Mackenzie cried.

"We couldn't find you," Destiny told.

"I told you I was with Uncle Chris and Jay,"

"But when I went there you were gone," Lexi told her. By now she had already put her down.

"I then went looking for Daddy, but his door was locked so I went and bothered Kane. He taught me stuff and then took me back to where Dad was," she explained. Mackenzie was a very smart girl, and though she was very oblivious things, she could easily pinpoint things without even knowing about it. "I think he needs therapy, he's starting to use cheap perfume." Destiny bit on her lip and decided not to say anything until she got Lexi alone.

"He always was a strange one, I think that's what I love about him the most," Lexi smiled. SHe had this look in her eye, like a glimmer. A look Destiny had used around Jeff. A look that Destiny had seen Randy and Lexi use with each other, but for some reason, that look wasn't always in Adam's eyes.

"So, what did Kane teach you?" Lexi asked breaking Destiny's thoughts.

"How to hock spit,"

**...**

**So here's my chappie :). A lot happened in it, and I hope it kept you on Edge. John and Randy are in the next one, and so are Torrie and Candice. So, Destiny knows now, when do you think she's going to tell Lexi or if she ever does? Read and Review my lovers.**


	9. Jeff and Candice's Warning

**To JorriexLover, lol, it's nueve not nueva(part Hispanic) but I still love you for trying. Some of her predictions are correct but read on, and you all shall see.**

**...**

Chapter Ten

Jeff and Candice's Warning

"So, what's she doing?" Jeff asked Destiny as they both lounged on their front lawn. It was actually a hot day for it to be almost Autumn, so Destiny, Jeff, Lexi, and Matt invited their group of friends along to have a Waterworks Cookout. Candice, Torrie, John, Randy, Adam, and Amy were the only ones who could take time off their schedule and come enjoy themselves.

"You know? I've just stopped worrying about what she does half the time, and support it," Destiny told Jeff. They were both watching Lexi dance sexily, and probably drunk, in a bright baby blue string bikini. Randy had soon joined the two in watching what was happening.

"Girls got some confidence," Randy said smiling. Destiny noticed the glimmer to take place again in his eyes this time, and couldn't help but smirk.

"And you've got a boner," Jeff laughed. Randy looked down, and even though it was a lie, he still covered himself.

"So, you guys did a kickass job on Monday," Randy applauded trying to take the attention away from himself. Jeff nodded.

"Oh most definitely. I think you guys did an amazing job with the Poetry in Motion move. Me and Matt taught Lexi pretty well, and she did the same for you," Jeff acknowledged. Destiny smiled and then relaxed her head back, letting the summer sun hit her skin lightly, even though her skin was was a beautiful day, and she really wanted to enjoy it before the cold weather came along.

"Better be careful, don't want you getting tan lines from the Fall sun,"Torrie spoke approaching them. She simply wore a white bikini, and had let her hair fall down in flowing beach waves.

"Hey Torrie," Destiny smiled.

"What's up Tor Bor," Jeff waved.

"Move it Wilson, you're blocking the view," Randy spoke trying to peek past her. He did manage to get the blonde out of the way, by picking her up and sitting her down, but what he saw didn't make him happy. Adam had managed to steal Lexi away, and trail kisses up and down her neckline. Randy wasn't the only one looking on a bit upset. Amy tried to keep her composure, and decided it'd be best to go find her boyfriend Matt, and Destiny had seen it all.

"Hey Jeff, can I talk to you?" Destiny asked. Jeff shrugged and then stood up.

"But guys, I need help putting on my suntan lotion,"Torrie groaned.

"Go ask John, you know he wouldn't mind," Randy grinned before standing up and walking off toward the house. Torrie blushed before walking away from the two.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Jeff asked Destiny as they walked over to a bench. Destiny looked into his green eyes, which was kinda weird. Him and Lexi had the same colored eyes except Lexi's changed varying on her mood. It was sorta like looking into Lexi's eyes, which was kinda creepy.

"Later, I need to do something first," Destiny got up and went to Candice. She was laying out in her pink bikini, soaking up the sun.

"Hey Candice," Destiny smiled. Candice looked up and smiled.

"What's up Destiny?"

"Um, nothing, I just have a question," Destiny asked the brunette, sitting down on the towel Candice was on. Candice brought her knees up to her chest.

"Go on," Candice motioned.

"Remember how we went skating and the guys were talking about losing their virginities?" Destiny asked. Candice nodded and then gave a knowing look with a smile.

"You're wondering if what I said about taking Jeff's virginity was true or not," Destiny nodded with a shy grin. Candice took her hand and placed it on Destiny's knee.

"Honey, I wish! But I have my eyes on Dave Bautista The Animal. Trish and Jeff were very friendly during his storyline with Torrie, and that's one reason why Torrie never dated Jeff-," Candice spoke in a fast speech. Destiny furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Come again?"

"Trish was Jeff's first, and kinda scared away any other girls," Candice summarized.

"Meaning?"

"Trish told a lot of Divas that wanted him, he was hers, and she made sure to get the message along. So if you ever fall for him, you better watch your back," Candice warned and then walked to the grill to grab a burger. Destiny looked over to Jeff, who had his back turned to her. Could that have been the reason that Trish was so nice and sweet to her, but Destiny couldn't worry about that currently, she had to tell Jeff the thoughts burning in her head.

Standing up, and brushing off the grass that had manage to stick ti her navy blue bikini, Destiny walked over to Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I need your help," Destiny told him taking her seat next to him.

"Go ahead,"Jeff spoke.

"Well, I have this best friend who's suppose to get married God knows when, she even has a daughter. But her fiancé, he's cheating on her with her brother's girlfriend," Destiny started. Jeff looked at her and gave her a look that said stop.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"I saw Adam and Amy kissing each other on Raw, in his locker room," Destiny sighed. It felt like a relief to finally getting have that off her chest but, she felt terrible knowing about it. Jeff stayed silent for awhile and let his undyed blonde hair fall over his face.

"Jeff?" Destiny spoked. She touched his shoulder gently, but he recoiled.

"I'll kill the bastard," was all Jeff said before storming off. Destiny's eyes widened and then ran off after him. Once she caught up with him, she grabbed onto his arm, and turned him around.

"Jeff, wait! I haven't found it in myself to tell Lexi yet, I just needed someone to tell, and I felt like you were the right person to tell," she cried. She felt tears prick into her eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them fall. It hurt Destiny to have to keep this secret from her best friend, but she didn't know how to go about it.

"But we can't hold something like this to ourselves, and Adam promised he'd never hurt her!" Jeff proclaimed.

"What do you mean," Destiny questioned. Jeff sighed and ran his hand through his growing hair.

"Around the time Lexi found out she was pregnant, he made a promise to us. Adam said that he would never hurt her and always be there for her and Mackenzie, he'd love them both with all his heart and no one could ever take their place. Now he's fucking my brother's girl, his best friend!" Jeff almost yelled this and it took a couple of times for Destiny to calm him down for him to keep his voice low.

"I'm so sorry Jeff," Destiny spoke barely a whisper.

"Nah, I'm done with him, and you have to tell my sister before this all blows up, but I tell you this though," Jeff giving a bitter grin.

"What?"

"He breaks her heart, I'll break his neck," and with that Jeff went inside to be with himself. Lexi chose that moment to come and jump onto Destiny's back.

"What's up lover?" Lexi smiled brightly. Her face seemed to be very bright and happy. Destiny balanced herself and grabbed onto Lexi before walking. The sun was setting and everyone seemed a bit tired now. She and Lexi had decided to put their clothes into the back of Lexi's Prius.

"We need to talk," she said a bit seriously before opening the door and dropping Lexi in.

**So Jeff knows and Lexi could be the next to find out. Tell me what you think's goign to happen next :D**


	10. Tell The Fucking Truth

**This chapter is loosely based on what Matt Hardy said when down on the night he found out about the affair with Lita and Edge, so this is how it affected everyone else around them in my story.**

**...**

Chapter Eleven

Tell The Fucking Truth Part One

"Des, where are you taking me?" Lexi whined as they drove past some trees. Destiny had to be careful where she was going since she had only been to Cameron twice so far. If she wasn't they could end up lost because they had been driving for a couple of hours, they'd lost track after 2 hours.

"I need to talk to you, without the crowd of other people here," Destiny told her. When she saw a lighted up area, she decided to pull into that place.

"Okay, so we're alone, what do you have to tell me?" Lexi said taking off her seatbelt. Destiny did the same and faced Lexi, taking a large sigh.

"I need to tell you something kinda shocking right now," Destiny started. Lexi's eyes widened.

"Are you closeted lesbian?"

"What?"

"Lexi shrugged, "I don't know, you were taking way too long to tell me, so I decided to ask."

"No, it's about Adam," Destiny told her.

"Is it about how he wore some perfume? Because he told me that some of mine had spilled in his room," Lexi interrupted.

Frustrated, Destiny just let it spill, "Adam is cheating on you!" she yelled. Lexi stood quiet. She hung her head low, and it looked like her shoulders were shaking, as if she were lasting.

"Lexi, this isn't funny, I'm telling you the truth," Destiny told her as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not laughing!" Lexi cried. She brought her head up, and that's when Destiny saw it. Tears were spilling out of Lexi's eyes, and they were running fast. For the first time in a long time, Destiny was witnessing Lexi cry.

"Alexis?"

"I feel so stupid! Like I knew it was happening but I didn't even want to believe it was happening, I just hope that I don't know who it is, that's going to ruin me," Lexi sobbed. It was such a heartbreaking thing to see, it brought tears to Destiny's eyes. Lexi's eyes seemed to be glistening now and they were becoming a golden brown color, and Destiny's silence indicated that she knew something.

"Destiny Michelle Woods, if you know something please tell me, and I never beg but if I have to then I will," Lexi spoke.

"It's Amy, they were in his locker room making out, and she said she needed him but didn't know who she loved more," Destiny spoke. Lexi's jaw dropped, and more tears filled her eyes.

"God, Matt was going to propose to her, and they were going to have kids. They were going to be Mackenzie's little cousins, and Mackenzie, this is going to kill her, knowing her mom and dad won't be together anymore. We have to tell," Lexi proclaimed. By now she had managed to calm down some of the tears that were coming but her face was puffy, and tears stained her cheekbones.

"Matt doesn't even know me, having a stranger who said the fans prefer Jeff more than him is the last person he wants to hear telling that the love of his life is cheating on him," Destiny explained. She did apologize to Matt, but she wasn't sure where they currently stood. They didn't really talk at all, and she wasn't sure if it should be her telling him.

"Then we have to hurry and get back home, where are we?" Lexi looked around for a sign or something. "Dest, where'd you drive us?"Destiny winced.

"Yeah, about that, I kinda had so much on my mind I forgot .where I was going," Destiny admitted. She usually had her mind set straight, and was more observant, but with the constant thoughts in her head she didn't even pay attention. Lexi shook her head, and then looked some more before turning her head back with a glare. She opened her glovebox, and rummaged for her punched in some numbers and awaited for someone to answer.

"Lex, what's wrong?" Destiny asked. Lexi didn't answer but when she heard Jeff say 'what?' on the other end, Lexi spoke.

"Yeah, we're in Knoxville,Tennessee."

...

Rushing back home at about 2:30 am, Lexi jumped out of her car, and then ran into her house. She had told Destiny to stay in the car, until she knew it'd be okay for her to come in.

Lexi barged into the house and then opened Matt's room door. Amy was curled into a ball sleeping and Matt was currently changing her outfit.

"Lexi, what the hell?" he cried

"Matt I need to tell you something,"

"Can it wait?" he asked. Amy stirred in her sleep. Lexi looked over Matt's shoulder and saw that her phone wasn't with her.

"Check Amy's phone," was Lexi said before sitting down in the chair that was in his corner. After about ten minutes, Matt came in with a look of rage. He had Amy's phone in his hand and tore the covers off of Amy's resting body. She awoken with a start, and then looked around to see Lexi's tear stained face, and Matt's pissed off one.

"What's going on here?" she asked covering herself. Matt held up Amy's phone, looked at Lexi, then back at Amy.

"We're going to play a little game Amy. It's called tell the fucking truth,"

...

Destiny anxiously sat in the car and fiddled with her thumbs, while Jeff sat with her and smoked a cigarette. They were both worrying about what was going on in the house.

" I think I just tore a family apart," Destiny said admitting her feelings. Destiny knew the situation was bad, and even worse that she didn't tell Lexi immediately, but she didn't want to be known as the one who can't keep her mouth shut.

She didn't want to see her best and her best friend's brother upset was all.

"You did the right thing. What Adam and Amy did was wrong, and if you didn't find out or say anything, this would've gone unknown making it worse in the end," Jeff comforted. Even when he was destroying his lungs he was sexy, was what Destiny was thinking. But she needed to focus on the current situation. Her needs could come...later.

Before Destiny could say anything, Amy walked out of the house, with her bags in stow. Her face looked red and puffy as she looked over at Jeff and Destiny. Shamefully, she lowered and packed up her car.

"There was so many things that could have been with this family, but it looks like you've messed up a bit Ames," Jeff said in a soothing tone. Amy looked over at them, hazel eyes glistening.

"I know, if I could take things back, I would."

"But you can't, nice knowing you Amy," Jeff shrugged. It was a bittersweet goodbye, but they all needed for it to be this way. Amy closed her trunk, and then went to start her car.

Destiny lifted herself off of her car, and went inside, with Jeff close behind. She went into Matt's room, and knocked. A small come in was heard, and Destiny opened the door. Lexi's eyes were now red from crying, and her hair was spilling over her face, as her head was perched in Matt's lap.

Matt had his head propped against the bedframe, with his eyes closed.

"Mackenzie's at Adam's hotel, someone needs to go get her with me," Matt stated.

"Shit, I completely forgot about her!" Jeff exclaimed.

"I'm coming with you," Lexi said as she sat her head up. Destiny shook her head.

"You're in no shape or form to be driving, I'm going with Matt," Destiny volunteered. Jeff nodded in agreement, and Lexi didn't argue. She wasn't in the right condition or mindset to be arguing or whining to anyone.

Matt slipped on a pair of sneakers,and grabbed a jacket. Jeff handed Destiny his jacket, and she pulled it over her head, with it reaching down over her shorts.

Matt and Destiny then proceeded to walk out the door. The Hilton was and hour and thirty minutes away, but it didn't matter.

They both had some words to say to Adam Copeland.

...

**Cliffhanger! So both Matt and Lexi know, how do you think this is going to affect them. And not only them but the people around them as well. Chapter Twelve tomorrow. Read and Review**


	11. Tell The Fucking Truth Part Two

**Happy Late Birthday Liam James Payne. The ten inch Payne Train, they sexiness of Daddy Direction. By the way my 15 year old cousin made me put this.**

Chapter Twelve

Tell The Fucking Truth Part Two

"Five in the morning or not, I've got some things to say to him," Matt groaned as they parked in the visitor parking space. Matt's eyes were red, and his body was writhing in pain from staying still for so long, but he just didn't care.

"Matt, Lexi will kill me if anything were to happen to her eldest brother on my watch, you're staying in the lobby and resting," Destiny demanded. She and Matt had managed to get to know each other a bit better, and found that they had a lot in common. They were both the eldest sibling, with a younger brother. Both had dogs, and both had fell in love with someone in the business, and gotten their heart broken by this with Amy, and Destiny well, there was the guy from the Indies named.

He had her wrapped around his finger, and Destiny was too blind to see that he was blatantly using her to get to Lexi. When Destiny finally realized this, she was a wreck, and Lexi was there for her. Lexi had even managed to bust the guys lip open.

Matt nodded his head, too tired to argue with anyone, and followed Destiny into the lobby of the hotel. At the desk was a girl, who looked no older than 20, looking absolutely bored.

"Welcome to the Hilton, how may I help you?" she said with bored expression etched into her features. She was smart.

"Hi yes, I'm looking for Adam Copeland," Destiny girl looked over Destiny's shoulder, over to Matt who was slipped into slumber into one of the sofas.

"That's my brother, he's a bit tired, but my name is Lexi Hardy," Destiny lied. "I need to see my fiancé, he has my daughter with him," she explained. So she wasn't Lexi, and she sure as hell wasn't Adam's fiancé, but she needed away to get to Adam. Since he didn't know her that well, it was her key to him.

"Let me just call up to him," the girl looked through the contact books, before picking up the phone and dialing a number. "Yeah, Mr. Copeland, I have your fiancé Ms. Hardy down here for you, do you mind having her be sent up there?" there was a pause to see if he was going to answer. "Alright, I'll let her know,"

"So?" Destiny asked.

"Oh, yeah you. He said to come on up. Room 13, 5th floor," she said rudely before going back to her own thing. Destiny rolled her eyes in an annoyed matter, before heading toward the elevator.

It felt like forever as the elevator kept dinging at each floor, but when it finally stopped, her heart was pounding. Now, she wasn't nervous or anything because she had gone to the point of being just could't understand why anyone had the audacity to cheat on Lexi.

Alexis Selena Hardy was possibly one of the most natural beauties she's seen. Sure she was only a B Cup, and was outright beyond the point of being feminine, but Lexi was possibly the sweetest bitch you could ever met. Plain and simple.

That's exactly why Destiny was going to let Adam know what was on her mind. Room 2,4,6,8. Wrong side. Room 9, 11, finally 13. She knocked on the door loudly.

"I'm coming baby!" Destiny heard Adam's voice come from the other side of the room. When the door opened, Adam's excited face faded, and he suddenly felt naked under her eyes.

"Well I wasn't expecting you?" Adam said somberly. He was only wearing a pair of plaid blue boxers, and he looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

"I wasn't expecting for you to be wearing that," Destiny said excusing her way in. Adam looked in the hall.

"Where's Lex?" he asked.

"See about that, she's not coming," Destiny said shutting the door. Adam winced.

"Then I feel uncomfortable with you. I seems like I'm cheating on Lexi, which I would never do," Adam spoke. Destiny gritted her teeth. He had the nerve to lie right to her face.

"I know about you and Amy," Destiny spoke still having her teeth gritted. It was helping a bit with her not losing her temper. Adam's eyes widened, and then he turned his attention to Mackenzie.

The small adolescent was sleeping peacefully, and even had a smile in her face. He didn't want to risk her waking up and hearing what they were saying.

"Right, come with me," Adam asked, no commanded. He grabbed onto her and pulled her into the bathroom. He closed the door gently, and then span around.

"Whatchu talking bout Destiny?" Adam exclaimed.

"I saw you and Amy swapping DNA and talking about how you needed each other. I know about your affair, in fact Amy knows I know and so does Jeff and Matt," Destiny said in a matter of fact voice.

Adam's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. "I don't even need to ask do I?"

"She's at home, crying her eyes out right now," Destiny said, trying not to let the anger seep into her voice. It was becoming a challenge.

"Damn it! I wasn't suppose to happen this way!" Adam exclaimed. Destiny scoffed.

"What, you not getting caught?" Destiny had lost it now. His stupid negligence and whoring around should be worrying him. Not that he was caught.

"The fact that I didn't tell her, or stopped before it got too far," Destiny rolled her eyes.

"But you didn't did you?" she asked sarcastically. Adam ran his hand through his long, blonde hair sighing.

"I love her, but I don't think I love her in that way anymore. Wait, why do you care so much?" he asked her with annoyance. That was what it took for Destiny's palm to met his face.

"Lexi is my best friend! I would tear down buildings and monuments and them some, just to defend her! If you even gave two shits, then you would've thought of what you were doing, and stopped it. You shouldn't be asking me if I care, you should be asking why you didn't care enough!" she yelled into his face. Pushing past him, she softly shook Mackenzie awake.

"Destiny?" Mackenzie groggily spoke. Destiny tried putting a smile on her face, and it worked, but the smile was weak.

'"Hey Kenzie, um your mom asked me to come and pick you up," she explained putting a strand that had fallen in Mackenzie's face, neatly behind her ear. Mackenzie shrugged softly and held up her arms, clearly wanting to be picked up. Destiny laughed, and picked her.

Adam was standing in the doorway with Mackenzie's bag in his hand. "I really am sorry," he told her.

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to," and with that Destiny took the bag and walked out of the room, trying not to slam door behind her.

**So what happens now? Destiny finally lost her cool and everyone is about to find out about the affair. Read and Review my lovelies**


	12. Are You Really Okay?

**Will Miley Cyrus please stop popping up on every radio station I listen to? The little twat is aggravating me!**

Chapter Thirteen

Are You Really Okay?

When Destiny arrived at the Hardy household, the life had literally felt like it had been drained out of her. She and Matt switched who drove back, which was stupid because she managed to get herself lost once again, and now she hadn't sleep for almost twelve hours straight.

Matt took the liberty of carrying Mackenzie inside and into her grandfather's room. Mackenzie absolutely loved it in there.

"Thanks for coming with me," Matt told her. Destiny tiredly smiled.

"Anytime Matt, wait, as long as I have enough sleep, anytime Matt," she told him. He laughed a little trying to make light of the situation. Destiny awkwardly looked down.

"I'm sorry about when we first met, when I mentioned the Jeff thing," she told him. Sure, she had apologised earlier, but Destiny really wanted to express that there were no hard feelings. In honesty, she thought both Matt **_and _**Jeff were fantastic in the ring, but she was still in love with Jeff though.

"It's really okay, I already knew that, but everyone is entitled to which wrestler they like. Some like Jeff better, others prefer Matt Hardy Version 1," he smiled. "Oh, and thanks for telling them about Amy and Adam, I gotta go make some phone calls," he told her and then walked away.

Destiny sighed, slipped off her shoes, and then walked to Lexi's room. The downside to staying there? She had to share a bed with Lexi, and though that was her best friend and she was use to it, Lexi had to be the worst sleeper ever.

Destiny couldn't help but wonder if Lexi had managed to get herself to sleep while they were gone.

She softly crept open the door, and peeked in, making sure not to awaken her if she was asleep.

What she saw touched her heart. Though Lexi's face was still dried with tears, she was sleeping in Jeff's arms, with Jeff wiping away any tears that were coming. If she would stir in her sleep, he gently kiss the top of her head, and lightly sing to her.

Before long, they were both asleep, and Destiny had watched it. Sure, she felt stalkerish, but she loved the moment. It put her at ease that Jeff really was a sweet guy, but Destiny couldn't help but wonder.

What if that was her in his arms instead?

Leaving that thought in her head, she went to sleep in the chair that was beside the bed, and dreamt of Jeff Hardy as she slept.

...

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" Lexi's voice rang through Destiny's head. The younger girl's hair was all over the place, and her face felt a bit sticky due to the pre morning drool. She felt her surroundings and realised that she was in a bed, she just didn't remember being there.

"Please, tell me someone died," Destiny spoke with the pillow covering her head.

"Nope!" Lexi exclaimed. She ripped the pillow from Destiny's grip, and removed the covers as well. Destiny then put herself in a ball, which Lexi then pulled her out of bed.

"Lex! What are you doing?" Destiny whined. She tried looking around to find the time, and saw that it was 12:39. Barely five hours of sleep.

Great, just fucking great.

"We're going out, I already invited Randy, Torrie, Candice, John, Christy and Maria. Jeff's coming too!" Lexi said excitedly. Destiny's eyebrows furrowed.

"You feeling okay Lexi?" she asked her best friend. Something just didn't fit here. Not too long ago, Lexi was balling, and now she was a ray of sunshine. Which she hardly ever was regardless, but it was sketchy nonetheless.

"Great actually, why do you ask?" Lexi said, sounding totally oblivious.

"Never mind then. You got something I can wear then, I'm still washing clothes out remember?" Destiny spoke, still not convinced about the sudden change in attitude. Lexi nodded, and then pointed over to the closet. She then grabbed what she was wearing, and happily bounced off to the shower.

As she left, Jeff came in, "Something wrong with her?" he asked. He wasn't use to seeing his sister this perky either. Destiny shrugged. In reality they both knew what was wrong.

Lexi was in denial.

"Knowing her, she'll end up losing it before the day is over,"Destiny admitted truthfully, as she began to rummage through the drawers. Lexi was great at hiding things fro people, but in the end, she hurt herself the most. She was a tough person, just terrible with emotions.

"Yeah, I realized that 19 years ago, after our mom died," he told her. Destiny froze. She forgot that Lexi didn't have a mom sometimes, simply due to the fact that Lexi could never finish the sentence, and break down.

They were all so young, and she couldn't even imagine losing her mom Rebecca.

"I'm really sorry about that," she told him.. Jeff shrugged with a sad smiled.

"Don't be, there was nothing you could do to stop it, and I guess it made us stronger as a is why I'm grateful for Lexi. She acts just like our Mom, hell she even has the same features as her," Jeff told. He smiled at this and so did Destiny. They were opening up to each other.

"Can I ask you something Jeff?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," he smiled. His green eyes were really sweet and showed sincerity. It eased her, but at the same time, it racked her nerves. She really wanted to know about the whole situation with Trish, and finally tell him how she felt.

But she chickened out.

"Um, never mind, I forgot," she told him. Jeff, not completely convinced, cocked his head to the side.

"You sure?" he asked. Destiny nodded. Jeff smiled, before leaving the room. Destiny hugged the white mini skirt and red dressy blouse tightly to her chest.

She was going to explode if she couldn't tell him or ask about Trish. Destiny had an idea though, and began looking around the room. A notebook and pen were sitting on Lexi's dresser, and she automatically knew what she was going to do.

_November 9, 2004_

_Dear Jeff..._


	13. Karaoke Night Can Reveal A Lot

Chapter Fourteen

Karaoke Night Can Reveal A Lot

"I hate you guys," Randy grimaced. Maria laughed. She and Lexi had planned to take everyone to a karaoke bar, called the The Jams, and the guys literally were not excited.

"We're all adults here, can't we at least go and have a drink or ten?" John whined. Torrie slapped John's arm lightly, and he pouted at that. Christy nodded at that.

"Yeah, I have to agree with that," she replied. Maria and Lexi raised an eyebrow.

"You're asses could always walk 50 miles to the next airport,"

"Karaoke's nice- this i going to be fun- who said that this would be boring?" were some of the responses that chimed in at that statement. Destiny laughed. She always liked the high spirits that were brought when she hung out with Lexi's close knit of friends.

Hell, she could now consider them her friends.

The owner of the club came out with a microphone in hand, and a smile that seemed a little too plastered. "Okay, so tonight we have a very special guest to perform for us. First up, WWE's own, Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton!"

The shocked looks could not have been more real. Lexi broke out into genuine laughter. She was obviously the culprit who signed them up.

Randy and Jeff trudged themselves, after the fans constantly cheered them to get on. A familiar rap beat came on, that made John smile.

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

_..._

After several songs including _Wannabe _by the Spice Girls, _Hey Mickey _by Toni Basil, and _Don't Stop Believin' _by Journey, Lexi and Destiny were the only ones who hadn't sung anything yet.

They were picking songs, and couldn't really decide.

"Should I do _Total Eclipse of Heart_?" Destiny asked. Lexi shrugged. Though she had been speaking her normal smart ass comments, but she still wasn't saying much at all. Plus, with everyone who wasn't in the Cameron area last night, they didn't know about the Amy/Matt/Lexi/Adam situation.

So they invited Adam to come with them.

"Dude, speak up!" Destiny spoke. Lexi brought her eyes to the corner, and then looked back down before saying "Sing _Iris _by the Goo Goo Dolls. It's your favorite song, and it's up her too," Lexi tried forcing a smile out. Destiny returned it and then gave the microphone to Lexi, who then went onto stage.

She had a certain song that she needed to sing to Adam while he was there.

_How could the one I gave my heart to_

_Break my heart so bad?_

Her song was by Aaliyah, and was aptly named _The One I Gave My Heart To_.

_How could the one who made me happy, make me feel so sad?_

_Won't somebody tell me, so I can understand, if you love me, how could hurt this heart of mine_

_Tell me_

_How could you be so cold to me?_

_When I gave you everything, all my love, all I had inside. How could you just walk out the door? How could you not love me anymore? I thought we had forever. I can't understand, no I , can't understand!_

Adam looked her straight in the eyes, as she sang. He knew that it was obviously for him.

_"How, could the one I gave my world to, throw my world away! You said you loved me, but yoooouu!" _Lexi sang this, hitting a high note that was beautifully haunting.

"Sing it girl!" John said jokingly in a black girl manner, and waving as if fanning himself. IT !"was funny, and if it weren't for the situation, Destiny and Jeff would've laughed.

_"How could the one I was so true to, just tell me lies, how could the one I gave my heart to go and break this heart of mine, tell me! Oooh, tell me!"_

__Everyone rose on their feet and applauded, even Adam, but he then left. Lexi stormed off stage, hot on his trail.

"So you show up, and then leave, without saying anything to me?" she yelled as they both reached the parking lot. Destiny saw what was happening and then followed the two.

Adam didn't turn around just kept walking. At this point Lexi was pissed, but she didn't know why, and she needed to let it all off her chest.

"Did twelve years mean nothing to you?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you ten years! Ten year to get finally propose, and then you cheat on me! Did you ever love me at all?!" she cried. The same tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Adam listened intently, and he too had tears coming out of his eyes. He turned his head to face her, and whispered, "i'm sorry," before walking off to his car again. Lexi fell to the ground, and luckily Destiny had caught her.

"This has been interesting,"

...

"Do you think this has to do with anything involving your situation?" Destiny asked nervously. Since the news of Matt being released from the company, she and Lexi couldn't help but worry if they were next, since they were somewhat involved.

Since they came from the Karaoke bar last night, Matt had revealed that he told Shannon Moore, Gregory Helms, and anyone who was close in their clique. It spread fast to Johnny Ace, and that's when he was told.

"I sure as hell hope not, we just got here, and we really deserve this," Lexi commented. They were already dressed in their ring gear and on their way to Vince's office. They had been told they were wanted to be seen by him, and the looks that Nora and Gail gave them made them nervous.

"Don't get fired," they laughed. It took everything in them not to punch the jealous women in their mouths.

Lexi actually knocked before being called to come in. Destiny felt her heart pounding. She could not get fired from her dream job. Plus, she had a match against Gail tonight. It'd be a little weird for her to have a match one night, then not show up anymore, even though it had happened in the past.

"Have a seat girls," Vince told them. They followed orders, trying to wipe the nervousness from their features.

"Why does it look like you two have seen a ghost?" he asked them.

"Are you going you fire us?" Destiny blurted out, not being able to take the angst anymore. This caused Lexi and Vince both raised an eyebrow.

"Do I need to fire you two?" he asked. This time Destiny raised her eyebrows, "Why would you ask me something like that? I have big plans for both of you," he announced

"Well, it's just, Matt was released from his contract-" Lexi started.

"And you think that I'm doing the same for you because of your involvement with Amy, Adam, Matt and yourself?" Vince finished. Lexi and Destiny nodded, Vince chuckled a bit.

"You see, his contract has expired and since he's been off with injury, he hasn't been able to come and renew it. So, Johnny released him without my consent, and now the whole WWE Universe is on my ass about it. They even have a petition to bring him back, but I do have this catch if I do bring him back," Vince started.

"But, I've said way too much already, I'm here to reveal what I have for your storyline," he finished.

Lexi and Destiny were practically on the edge of their seats. Vince smiled, and then opened up a desk drawers. He then placed two belts on his desk.

They looked like the WWE World Tag Team Championships, with a few exceptions. Instead of being red, black and gold , the plate was purple, silver, and gold. And it said WWE Women's Tag Team Championship.

"Vince, please tell me you're for real!" Lexi beamed. Destiny's mouth dropped open, in astonishment.

"I told you there was a twist to you two coming and I said that I wanted to test something with you guys," he spoke.

"Are you serious?" she smiled. Vince stood up.

"Ladies, you'll be the company's first Women's Tag Team Champions!"

...

**So I hope you weren't confused by this chapter, because I would be sad if you did. If needed i can try to rewrite it but not until next week because I'm helping my sister with a school project. Oh and Destiny will sing, just not right now.**


	14. Hello and Goodbye

Chapter Fifteen

Hello and Goodbye

**So, this chapter will be in past tense memory of how Lexi and Destiny. Italics are the past. By the way, does Randy Orton really have a brother name Jasper Orton?**

Destiny sat down in the Divas locker room. She had a huge smile on her face, and was waiting for her turn to go out for her match. The company's first ever Women's Tag Team Champions. She felt a huge honor, and she could tell Lexi did too.

Lexi. Her best friend since early 2002. It was weird thinking that only seven months ago, they were still traveling in the Indies. Come to think of it, it was completely weird how the two were best friends in the first place.

Destiny was shy and to herself. Lexi was a loudmouth and the life of the party. Destiny kept her emotions in check, and Lexi often didn't know how to handle them. They balanced off of each other and it's been like that since they met.

She can remember it, like it was yesterday.

...

_Walking down the hallway of a hotel, a young girl around the age of 21, struggled to carry some of her bags to her room._

_"Destiny,babe, don't you think you should let me help you with that?" he boyfriend asked carrying a few of his own._

_Destiny shook her head at him and gave him a teasing smile. "Nah, I'm a independent women, and I can handle this on my own," as she said this, she dropped two bags, having it's contents spilling out in the process._

_"Philip?" she said sweetly. Phil gave her the same teasing smile, and then stepped over her stuff._

_"Oh, you're the independent women who can handle stuff on her own, I think you can do this one just fine. I'll be in our room," he laughed continuing down the hall._

_"Philip Jack Brooks,get your tattooed behind back here!" Destiny called. He laughed but simply ignored and the turned the corner. She had been dating Phil Brooks, or CM Punk known to the fans, since they both started in Ring of Honor together._

_Which was about eight months now._

_She bent down and began picking up her items. She heard a wolf whistle, and instantly regretted making the decision to wear shorts that day. Destiny picked up her curling iron, and turned around ready to strike some pervert who was trying to hit on her, but to her surprise, it was anything but that._

_She was met by piercing hazel eyes and full red lips that had a smirk on them._

_"So, how long have you been there?" Destiny asked. The girl shrugged._

_"Long enough to see that your boyfriend's a douche," she explained._

_"Oh that's just Phil, he's now really like that, and why am I explaining myself to you. I don't even know you," Destiny proclaimed._

_"Well, my name's Alexis Selena Hardy,just call me Lexi, and I'm from Cameron North ?" the girl by the name of Lexi asked Destiny._

_"Destiny Michelle Woods, I go by Destiny, and I'm from Jonesboro, Arkansas. Say, you wouldn't happen to know Jeff and Matt Hardy, since you live in the same area as them and all?" Destiny asked Lexi._

_Lexi smiled brightly. "They're my big brothers. Jeff by two years and Matt by five years," she explained. Destiny's jaw dropped._

_"Shut the fuck up," she said incredulously. Lexi shrugged._

_"It's not a big deal, but please tell me you're not like some big fangirl," she groaned. Destiny tried playing it off, as if she weren't a fangirl._

_"Me, a fangirl? Pssh, not even," Destiny tried convincing. _

_"Don't lie to new friends Dest," Phil returned putting an arm around her waist._

_"Oh, so now you come back!" Destiny exclaimed. Phil kissed her cheek to show no hard feelings._

_"You were gone a little too long, so I came to make sure you didn't get jumped, you're too shy and sweet to be left alone," he told her. Destiny made an audible aw, and then hugged him._

Thinking back to it, Destiny gagged. She couldn't stand Phil Brooks anymore.

_"Aren't you two sweet?" Lexi spoke. Destiny and Phil broke the hug, but still held hands._

_"Lexi, this is my boyfriend Phil Brooks, and Phil this is Lexi Hardy. Little sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy!" Destiny said trying not to sound too excited._

_Lexi and Phil both shook their heads. Lexi didn't know the big deal, but Phil knew that Destiny had a huge crush on Jeff Hardy, but it was nothing that he had to worry about._

Destiny smiled. If only she had known that she'd be getting so close to Jeff, then she wouldn't have dated Phil in the first place. He ended up being a inconsiderate jerk.

_"Well it was nice meeting you Lexi, but we got to go," Destiny told her. Lexi nodded._

_"Before you go, I suggest that next time you try use a curling iron as a weapon, swing the hard part at them, then wrap the cord around their neck," and with that Lexi smiled and went on her way._

_"What a sadist," Phil spoked._

_" I think she's pretty cool," Destiny told her boyfriend. _

_Would you believe that that simple hello, was the beginning of a best friendship and an ending to a relationship?_

Destiny smiled at the memory. That was two years ago. She was only 21 at the time, while Lexi was only 22. Speaking of ages, Lex was suppose be turning 25 on the 31 of October. Destiny on November 21, and she'd be 24.

Gosh, she felt old. Which wasn't necessarily a good thing since she was still single and felt like she was old. Destiny sure as hell didn't want to be a fraking cat lady. Maybe her letter to Jeff made it on time.

"Destiny, your match is up next," one of the stage managers announced. She didn't have time to think about anything right now. She had a match with Gail Kim tonight, and it involved an interference from Molly Holly.

"Great, just fucking great," she thought.

...

Lexi walked from the dressing room area to the Men's Locker Room. Since last night, she hadn't exactly gotten everything off her chest, and she needed to let Adam know how she truly felt.

She walked in without knocking, and had all eyes on her. "The smallest Hardy!" Charlie Haas called out. Lexi scrunched up her nose.

"If you call me that again and don't leave this locker room right now, I'll make sure that you won't have any kids," she threatened. Charlie raised his hands in defense and then left. Lexi looked around, and saw a few others still in there.

"Everyone who's name isn't Adam Copeland, get the hell out," she warned. They all also left.

Adam looked up at her, and gave her sad eyes.

"So are you done avoiding me and ready to talk about this like adults?" she asked him. He nodded his head.

"I just didn't know how to tell you, let alone how'd you react since you're a ticking time bomb," he started. Lexi couldn't prove him right, so she bit her tongue to keep from talking.

"I guess with you in the Indies and Matt being injured, Amy and I didn't really have anybody else, so we went to each other. One thing led to another, and that's when it happened, but what I really want to know is how you feel about. I feel like complete and utter shit," he finished. Lexi unclenched her fists and breathed.

"Honestly I'm pissed, hurt, sad, appalled,betrayed, disgusted-"

"Don't be afraid to let it all out," Adam said sarcastically. She glared at him then continued.

"But most of all, I'm heartbroken. Adam, I gave you my virginity, had our baby ending my at 13, and when you finally take the next step, you cheat on me. I thought what we had was special," she admitted.

Adam closed his eyes. He knew he end up hurting her more than he thought, which is what made him feel so stupid in continuing the affair.

"I did too, but I ruined it didn't I?" he asked. She simply nodded, walking toward him, and holding his hand. Lexi slipped off her engagement ring, and placed it into his palm, and closing it.

"No, keep it," Adam told her giving it back. She did that too.

"Goodbyes are always the worse aren't they?" Lexi said trying to make light of the situation. Adam nodded, with a few tears present in his eyes. It wasn't until he brushed a few off her cheek that she realized, she too was crying a little.

"Then how about see ya later?" he asked. Adam held out his hand to which Lexi shook it. He then brought her into a hug, which she returned, and he began stroking her hair.

Though it was hard, this was Lexi's way of forgetting about romantic future with him.

**So, I kinda like cried writing the Lexi/Adam moment because well it sorta reminds me of my break up from last year, but for those who shipped Alexi (see what I did there?), I have something in store for them, but much later. R&R **


	15. So, Who Wrote It?

Chapter Sixteen

So, Who Wrote It?

Destiny felt her back hit the hard floor.

Her match between her and Gail Kim, quickly ended after Molly came and interrupted. After Gail landed a swift drop kick to her, and tried to land a Hurricanrana pin, but Destiny was able to reverse that into an armbar submission hold. Gail tapped out after about fifteen seconds of trying to reach the ropes.

Her victory was cut short as Molly came in and attacked from out of nowhere, and the numbers game to catch up.

So now, she was lying on her back, and taking a beating. Gail threw her into the ring with Molly. They both had steel chairs in their hands.

Destiny stood up, and before both chairs could come in contact with her head, she ducked just in time. The vibration sorta knocked both Molly and Gail back, and that's when they heard the fans cheer louder.

"It's Lexi coming to save Keri!" King announced.

_"Really?" _Destiny thought when the announcer said that. She sometimes hated how they made obvious things a big deal.

Destiny grabbed on to a distracted Gail, and Lexi did the same with Molly.

They sent the two flying into each other, and Destiny motioned for Lexi to go to the top rope.

"I wonder what Keri and Lexi have in mind," JR asked.

"I don't know, but I know it wont be anything good," King replied. Destiny landed a Reverse Twist of Fate on Gail, and Lexi then landed a Swanton Bomb on her.

They then focused their attention to Molly who was now trying to attack Destiny. Molly was met with a superkick from Lexi.

"I love when these Lexi and Keri get into the ring with each other, they always have something new to show us," King said excitedly.

JR then replied by saying, "I don't know about you King, but I think we could be looking at the Diva version of the Hardyz."

And though that sounded nice, both Lexi and Destiny knew they needed to make a name for themselves, without Matt and Jeff's help.

...

"Lex, Lexi, Alexis! Dude, wait up!" Destiny exclaimed as they both made it behind gorilla position. Lexi seemed a bit distracted when she was scheduled to come out, and it only meant one thing.

"What?" Lexi said. Destiny stopped chasing.

"You talked to Adam didn't you," Destiny spoke. She didn't even have to ask, that's how well she knew Lexi.

Lexi nodded and then said, "In a way, I feel better, but then again I felt like I've lost a part of me," she told Destiny. Destiny went up to her and gave a hug.

"Whoa, lesbian party, can I watch?" Randy joked as he came up to the two girls. They pulled away, and then playfully smacked his chest.

"Ow! Anyway, Jeff wants to see us, so follow me," he said grabbing both of their hands, not waiting for a response.

...

"So, I guess you three are wondering why I called you all here, correct?" Jeff stated. Once Jeff had found the letter written to him, he had made sure to find some people he could trust to announce it to.

And since he was at the arena that night, he decided to call Lexi, Randy and Destiny to read it to.

"Are you going to read it to us, or do I need to snatch it from your hand, and do it myself?" Lexi asked as she plopped herself into Randy's lap. She had been getting closer to him, much to his satisfaction, but only saw it as them becoming closer friends. Randy let out a grunt as she landed squarely on his kiwis.

"Lex, you're ass is crushing my manhood," he spoke. She decided to move around more, and that shut him up.

Jeff cleared his throat, indicating for them to shut up,and began to read.

"_Somehow, every day I am reminded of you in some little way, and I wonder where you are, and how you are doing at that very moment. Images of you- of us- linger, and I'm trapped in nostalgic daydreams of the wonderful and not-so wonderful times we had. But somehow, the not-so wonderful times are preferable to the times I have without you now. I love you so much.  
You text me sometimes, at random, to tell me about little accomplishments or funny things that have happened to you. Do you want to reach out to me, bring me to you? I won't come unless you ask me to, and you have nothing to lose by asking, because I'd never deny a request from you," _Jeff started to read. Lexi turned her head to a very quiet Destiny.

"Who do you think it is Dest?" she questioned obviously knowing it was her. Destiny sent her a look to shut up, and then looked at Jeff to continue, which he did._  
_

_"How did I manage to screw this up so bad? Love should be simpler than this, but I added some complicated situations to the mix, and when it all came to light, it's made it harder to try and tell you. Can this disaster be mended, or will I forever be wondering what could have been? Please tell me, because even though I've flown away to escape the limbo, there is no escape without help from you,"_

_"_Damn Hardy, you got this girl head over heels for you if she wrote that much," Randy spoke.

"I'm only on the third page," Jeff smiled. He liked that someone took time out of their day just to acknowledge feelings for him.

"_You are just standing there, so close to me, breathing the same air. It has been months since I have seen you. Will you always have this devastating effect on me? That your mere presents causes my throat to constrict rendering me speechless. My heart is coming dangerously close to beating itself out of my chest. I feel a blush creeping to my face. I resent that you have this power over me. You haven't even said anything yet. I feel I should say something. I am never this quiet, people will notice. Although, how can they not? The love must shine from my eyes. No disguise can conceal love for long. Especially when you are standing this close to me. Breathing the same air.  
How long before you figure out who I am?_

-Your secret admirer,

_"_

Jeff finished reading it to them. Destiny had her head down, and pretended that she was thinking, when in reality a deep blush had began to rise on her cheeks.

"I wonder who wrote it," Jeff spoke. Lexi smiled.

"Me too," she said teasingly.

"Got any ideas?" Randy asked him. Jeff shrugged.

"A fan girl?" he started. Destiny eyes widened. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to write it anonymously. Lexi shook her head.

"The girl said that they've been close to, so it obviously isn't the case. Plus, it has to be someone you know, and knows your address," she corrected.

It was true. When the guys became famous, they all made sure to keep a tight lock on who knew where they lived. They ensured that after some crazy chick tried breaking into their home, and stealing some of Jeff's belongings.

Needless to say, she learned the hard way not to invade the Hardy household.

_"_So, someone from the Divas division?" Randy questioned. Jeff and Lexi nodded.

"Has to be," Lexi said trying to drop subtle hints.

"So you're out of the picture. So is Candice since she's been barking up Dave's tree since she's been here. Torrie and John may as well be a couple. Nora and Gail are both a bit too stuck up. Jackie is with Charlie. Well the only ones left are Lisa, who's too independent to pursue. That leaves Trish, Christy, Maria, and Melina," Jeff stated.

Destiny tried not to show the hurt in her features. Randy noticed it though. "What about Destiny over here?" he asked. Jeff looked at Destiny.

"Is it you Dest?" he asked. All eyes went to her. Her heart began to pound, and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"No,"


	16. You Deserve Better

**So I realized that, my chapters are a bit skewed and I'm too lazy to fix it, so I'll just make this Chapter 16 too. By the way, this is going to be Rexi(Alexis or Randy) or Arandy as some call it. Next chapter will Jeffiny centered.**

Chapter Sixteen

You Deserve Better

"You did what?!" Destiny said incredulously. Lexi smiled innocently. She switched the room arrangements so that Jeff and Destiny shared a room, instead of her and Destiny.

"This way, you can finally get the balls to say something. Don't say I didn't do anything nice for you!" Lexi said before grabbing her stuff and quickly running down the halls.

"You didn't!" Destiny yelled after. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. This was going to be an interesting night.

...

"Can I ask you a question?" Randy spoke clearing the silence that was taking over the hotel room he was sharing with Lexi. She was changing into one of the shirts he had let her borrow, and it was a bit hard for him not to stare at the curves that were poking through.

"Yeah?" she asked looking up at him with her eyes being a pale green. He tried to conceal the smile creeping on his face.

"Why aren't you in Adam's room?" he asked. Her smile faded.

"You don't want me in here?" Lexi asked trying to hide the real reason. Randy shook his head.

"No!It's not that at all, it's just, you're always with Adam or Destiny. I like you in here, but I know something's wrong, so tell me," he told her. Lexi sighed.

"Adam cheated on me and I want Destiny to try and admit she wrote the letter," she admitted. Before Randy could say anything, Lexi shut off the lights.

"Night Orton!" she spoke, and then pulled herself underneath the covers. Somehow they only managed to have one bed, so they were sharing. Randy followed suit and found himself facing the same direction as her back side.

Randy was tempted, "Alexis?" he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Look at me," he asked. She turned to face him, and then stared into his eyes. Randy wrapped his arm around her waist, and then rested his hand on Lexi's butt. Lexi rested her hand upon Randy's chest and wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"Adam didn't deserve you. Night," he told.

"Night," she responded.

...

"Are we there yet?!" Lexi groaned from the backseat of the car. They had planned to go to the mall and dinner later that night. Randy decided to drive, Destiny's was in the passengers seat, and Jeff sat in the back with Lexi to keep her in check.

He was the only one who could really do that when she was having one of her days.

"No Alexis, now shut up," Jeff warned. Lexi smirked at this and saw a challenge. She took her converse clad foot, that were dirty and somewhat worn out, and brought into Jeff's face.

"Make me," she challenged. Jeff shoved her feet out of his lap.

"Don't start,"

"I already have," she smiled. Randy sighed.

"Here we go," he groaned. Before Destiny could ask what he meant, Jeff and Lexi were having a full fledged fight in the backseat of the car.

Destiny watched in awe, as Lexi sent hard lefts and right, matching Jeff.

"Does this happen a lot?" she asked. Randy nodded as he pulled the car over.

"Should we do something?" she continued to worry. As she asked that, she almost got kicked in the face by Lexi's shoe.

"No, it's best not to intervene, I learned the hard way," Randy explained to her. Destiny shook her head. She wanted to go shopping and them holding her up, wasn't sitting with her well. After all, she had fights with her brother sometimes, just not this physical. Destiny hopped into the backseat and tried breaking up the fight.

"Guys! We are not doing this shit today because we're going shopping, now stop this nonsense!" she yelled and pulled on both of their hair.

"OW! Destiny, you know how my hair affects me," Lexi whined. She rubbed her hair and pouted in the backseat.

"You should teach Matt that technique, he's been trying to tear us apart for the past 20 years," Jeff smiled at her. Destiny returned the smile before looking out the window.

Randy looked through the mirror and Lexi was staring back at him. It seemed like an intense stare down, and then Lexi stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed before driving back onto the road. Yeah, he definitely wanted her.

...

"Come on Dest, you've been looking at dresses for like ever," Lexi groaned. Destiny rolled her eyes. It wasn't forever.

More like two hours.

"Have you even picked a dress out?" she countered.

"No, and I'm not going to. What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Lexi questioned.

"Well, we're going somewhere fancy for starters," Jeff spoke up. He left Randy to do Randy things, and decided to go with his sister and new best girl friend.

"And you should be trying to impress people, not growling at them," Destiny added. Lexi let out a dramatic sigh and picked out two random dresses. One was a white strapless dress, that flowed out behind. The other was a red bodice style that would probably reach mid thigh.

"Which one?" Lexi asked.

Jeff knew it would be completely stupid, especially since his sister was , but he needed to get even with Lexi for her childlike behavior . He took a cheap shot the dark. "Orton's favorite color is red."

Lexi held up the red one holding it up against her body, and placed the white one back onto the shelf. Her eyes widened as she thought about what she subconsciously did. Lexi brought her glare over to Jeff.

"Oh mylantis," Destiny said moving her hand to cover her shocked smile. This was possibly the biggest sign that Lexi liked Randy, or impressing him.


	17. Just skip this

**Sorry about the misconception. Just go and read Chapter 18**


	18. Simple and Clean

**This is what happened while Lexi was with Randy and Destiny with Jeff.**

Chapter Seventeen

Simple and Clean

Destiny grabbed her bags and struggled to carry them as she walked to the elevator. She literally wanted to smack Lexi upside her head for leaving her to deal with a curious Jeff. He'd been trying to find out who's wrote him the letter, and the last thing she wanted to do was have him find out it was her.

Pushing her way into the room, with all of her bags dragging behind her, slapping the back of her leg. She silently cursed in pain, and rubbed her newly bruised spot.

"Need some help that gorgeous?" a Southern accent came from behind. Destiny looked up to see Jeff's smiling face and lending out a hand. She turned her face down, trying to hid the blush that was creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thanks handsome," she tried to tease back. He grabbed her the majority of her bags, and handed her the key card. Destiny took the card, and after about four times, finally managed to push the door open.

Luckily, for Destiny's awkward and shy personality, there were two double beds in the room. She let out a small sigh of relief, placed her bags on the floor, and then collapsed onto the bed she claimed.

"You seem tired," Jeff laughed. Destiny nodded her head. She had had a long day. Being jumped after winning a thirteen minute match, having your love read the letter you wrote to them out loud to two other people, and then having your best friend switch the room arrangements can wear the absolute shiz out of you.

"You have no idea Hardy," she smiled. Destiny didn't even feel like changing into her pajamas, but they sure were a lot more comfortable than the rough denim jeans that seemed to be digging in the side of her thigh. Kicking off her flip flops, and pulling her hair into a bun, Destiny looked at Jeff and sent out a small facial hint.

"Um, I'm gonna go pee or something," he announced getting up and heading toward the bathroom. Destiny let out a small laugh, before heading over to her bag and searching for something to wear.

She opted for a white sweater, since it was beginning to become cold, and a pair of grey shorts that contradicted the whole point of the sweater.

As Destiny began slipping off her clothes, she saw a pair of black sweatpants, that looked absolutely warm and tempting. She couldn't help but stare, until the bathroom door creaked open and Jeff was already out of it.

"Oh I'm sorry," he started. Destiny just stood with her jaw dropped. She was completely horrified. He couldn't believe that Jeff Hardy was just standing there looking at her pale skin that had goosebumps rising upon them.

Whether it was from the cold room or the sexual tension rising in the atmosphere, she didn't know, but either way it made her feel...

Tingly.

"Um, can I borrow these sweatpants?" she questioned trying to clear the awkward silence. Jeff silently nodded, as she slipped the clothing onto her body, and then took herself onto her bed.

Jeff walked by her bed, rummaged through her bag, and then passed her a picture. Destiny took it into her hands and stared intently at it.

In the photo sat young Matt,Jeff, and Lexi all sporting either dimples or missing teeth. Matt and Jeff had shorter hair, and Lexi's hair seemed to be a mix of brown and blonde. They were all dressed in dressy clothes and matched with black and white, except Lexi had a big white bow wrapped into her curly hair.

What caught Destiny's attention though was that Jeff seemed paler than usual and was a bit chubby. She thought he looked adorable.

"Aw, you guys look so happy and kiddy," Destiny smiled. Jeff smiled along with her.

"If you ever need to worry about not being 'perfect,' ask me to look at that picture," he told. She handed the picture back to him, and then fell backward falling asleep.

Guess you could say, that was the second time Destiny Woods dreamed of Jeff Hardy.

...

"I wish I had your hair," Lexi pouted as she began to straighten Destiny's hair. They were getting ready for their dinner plans and Lexi kicked Jeff out of the room he was sharing with Destiny, so Lexi could get them ready.

"No, your is really thick, you and your brothers are really lucky," Destiny spoke. Lexi shook her head.

"Um, no. It get's tangled and hard to manage, especially Mackenzie's. I might just take us to get out hair cut," Lexi said seriously. Destiny smiled. She knew Lexi was all talk because Lexi loved long hair, and wouldn't dare let a pair of scissors near her head.

"Okay, let's get our stuff on," Destiny said standing up and grabbing her makeup bag. She had already put her dress on, and now was going to put on some makeup lightly.

"Yeah, whatever," Lexi stated before pulling off her clothes and changing into the new red dress she had bought. Destiny kinda stared in shock, but continued with her business anyway.

...

"This is exactly why we can't have nice things," Jeff sighed. The night went sourly. Lexi was drunk, Destiny was sexually harassed by the male waiter they had, and Jeff was experiencing a migraine. Randy carried Lexi over his shoulder because as stated she was blackout drunk and couldn't carry herself.

"Dude, your family is better than cable," Randy smirked before walking away to his room. He knew he could get away with saying that because he was carrying Jeff's sister.

"Just wait till tomorrow. My foot will be so far up your ass, you'll be tasting my toes to Christmas," Jeff emphasized on the s on Christmas. Destiny laughed a little, heels in hand, and walked behind Jeff.

She was really embarrassed about what happened at the restaurant. Not only did the waiter manage to somehow managed to feel her up while serving their food and insult her at the same time.

_"Someone hasn't exactly reached her full potential," _he smirked as his hand brushed across her breast. Destiny's eyes instantly watered for some reason, and if she wasn't in a fancy public place, she would've gave him a piece of mind. It took both Jeff and Randy to cover Lexi's mouth to stop her from saying anything.

"Dest, you okay?" Jeff asked. Destiny shrugged her shoulders and sat down in her bed. She didn't know if she was going to cry or go back and fuss at the guy.

"Dest?" Jeff asked again. Destiny just ignored him. She didn't want to talk about it. Jeff sighed and sat down beside her. He looked into her eyes and lifted her chin.

"That guy was a dumbass, and I think you're beautiful,so ignore him," Jeff spoke. He then kissed her lips softly. Their lips moved in sync, and they began to deepen. Jeff ran a hand through her hair and brought his arms around her waist, with her bringing her hands onto his face, pulling him closer.

When they finished they smiled at each other.

...

Destiny: s/robin-k-v-back-lace-skater-dress-juniors/3615418 ?origin=category-personalizedsort&contextualcategoryid=0&fashionColor=Black&resultback=2469&cm_sp=personalizedsort-_-browseresults-_-1_6_C

Lexi: i00. wsphoto/v0/610521416_ ?_sm_au_=isVr2tZH5rFBJS0q


	19. Oh My Virgin Eyes

Chapter Nineteen

Oh My Virgin Eyes

"You know how I am when I drink, how come no one stopped me?" Lexi complained as she held a pillow over her head and groaning. She, Christy, Maria, Destiny, and Randy were on their way to Orlando, Florida for a Smackdown taping for Friday. Randy had a segment with the Smackdown Divas, and it involved the remaining Diva Search members and Remedy (Lexi and Destiny's team name).

"Not only is it funny-" Destiny started.

"It makes you hotter," Randy cut Destiny off. This caused an eye roll from the girls, since he was the only guy there.

"As I was saying, not only is it funny but it let's us have something to hold over you in the future," Destiny smiled ignoring the comment that Randy had made. Nothing could really ruin her mood since she basically made out with Jeff Hardy last night.

Except for the fact that she still hadn't admitted that she was the one who had written the letter that was addressed to him.

Yeah, she didn't to work on being more straightforward to these types of things.

"To be completely honest, I'm terrified what Randy could've done to me while I was in that state," Lexi explained. Randy, who was sitting next to her, let out a grimace.

"Well, I would've done something, but Jeff already handle that before hand,"he explained. Destiny laughed. She remembered after she was done kissing Jeff, that he left for Randy's room and cut holes in the butt of his jeans.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, you have nice ass cheeks," Maria smiled. Lexi and Christy laughed, Destiny shook her head teasingly, leaving Randy to blush embarrassingly red.

"Ria, I've been telling him that for years," Lexi told them. What people didn't see was Randy holding her hand, and brushing his thumb softly against the back of her hand. Lexi looked at him and smiled.

"This is going to be a bumpy ride," she spoke to her friends.

...

Randy stood in the middle of the Smackdown ring. He had a microphone in his hand, and was dressed in a white button down shirt and dark blue jeans. He brought the microphone to his lips and began to speak.

"Tonight, I decided that it'd be nice to show off some of the Smackdown Divas and the remaining Diva Search members as well. So tonight, we'r e having a bikini contest to kick off the show," he announced.

Of course the audience was cheering, which was mostly males anyway.

"Looks like the fans approve of this," Michael Cole spoke.

"Hell yes, why wouldn't they? It's the gorgeous Divas down to their, well let's not say, my wife may be watching,"Tazz joked.

"Yeah, so let's get this started with the lovely Torrie Wilson!" Randy announced.

"_I just need a little space to call my own. Just a corner of the world what I can be alone, with you_," her theme rang through the arena. Wearing a black robe, and had a red lollipop in her mouth.

"Oh god, she's already the winner in my mind," Tazz announced.

"_Ooh, let me show what love is, let me show you how to move your body. Let me show you how to make me crazy, too much love ain't never hurt nobody_," Candice came out and did her sexy dance that she did to enter the ring. She was wearing a black robe as well.

"I don't know Tazz, Candice could easily take this,"Michael told him.

Nidia came out next sporting a white robe, and Dawn Marie followed with a grey robe.

The Divas Search music came on, and out came Christy Hemme, Maria, Carmella DeCesare, Amy Weber, and Joy Giovanni. They were all sporting white and pink robes.

Once they were in the ring, Randy brought the microphone to his mouth, Dawn came over and took it from his hands.

"Actually, Nidia and I decided that out bodies, are way too much for your simple minds to take in," she spoke. A chorus of boos began to ring out through the crowd.

"So, we're going to leave you guys to um, whatever competition we were suppose to have, and leave you to your fantasies," she told them. The crowd was still booing and they were about to leave the ring, but a rock them song hit.

It was Lita's old theme "It Just Feels Right," went throughout the arena, and out came Lexi wearing a silk dark blue robe and Destiny with a silk bronze robe.

"Oh wow, looks like we got the Hardy Boyz little sister and her best friend Keri Woods," Michael announced.

"These two are also very hot. I think they're the youngest ones here, which adds on to this," Tazz cheered.

Lexi walked over and whispered into Destiny's ear, "Great I went from Big Booty Lexi with King to the Hardy Boyz hot younger sister. I really rather be known as the rookie Diva," she told Destiny.

"Did I mention Lexi's ass is nice for her age as well?" Tazz added. Destiny stifled a laugh as that was said. She brought the microphone to her lips and began to speak.

"So, there's a bikini contest and you didn't want to invite us?" she said.

On the outside, she seemed like a confident Diva whose been doing this for year because she's been training for this moment. In reality, she felt like she was about to piss her pants.

Sure, she did two matches Raw and the promo with Trish, Gail, Nora and Lita but she never actually had to talk in front of the fans. Backstage promos were more of her thing.

"Don't you think the fans would love to get a look at what their two newest Divas look like?" Destiny smiled to the fans. She got a plethora of cheers for that.

"What do you say Lexi?" she asked handing the microphone to Lexi.

"Well Keri, I think since those dried up two want to leave then we might as well give the fans something better to see," Lexi smiled.

She then walked down the ramp with Destiny as Dawn and Nidia walked backstage.

Randy then decided to take his turn to talk, "Well, the younger the merrier, let's get this started. How about we start off with the the Diva Search members first," he stated.

Maria started off and removed the silk white robe from her body and revealed a blue bikini. A bunch of wolf whistles erupted from crowd.

Amy was next and revealed a grey bikini underneath the pink robe. Not as much applause was heard but it was enough.

"How about we get Joy and Carmella to help each other with those robes," Randy teased.

Joy and Carmella followed what Randy suggested and revealed light pink and black bikinis.

Christy came next and revealed a striped green bikini. She danced a little around the ring and then went back to her spot in line.

"Come one Torrie, show us what you got," Randy cheered.

Before Torrie could reveal what she was wearing, Lexi grabbed onto her hand and motioned to go before her. To be more frank about her decision, she took the lollipop from Torrie's mouth and popped it into hers.

"What's she got in mind here?" Michael asked.

"I don't know but I like it so far," Tazz admitted.

Lexi walked over to Randy and motioned for him to pull the tie loose from her robe. He did exactly that, and revealed a bright red bikini. Lexi then grinded her butt into Randy's manhood, and looked back smiling at him. She then took the lollipop and put it into Randy's mouth.

"Looks like Torrie's not getting that lollipop back," Tazz spoke.

Torrie went next, grabbing her lollipop out of Randy's mouth, and undressing herself in a flesh colored bikini.

"You spoke too soon Tazz," Michael laughed. Torrie then removed Candice's robe, who then began to show off to the crowd her yellow bikini with red designs across it.

"I love my job. Now, last and certainly not least Miss Keri Woods!" Randy announced.

Destiny smiled and then twirled off her robe. She was wearing a ruffled brown bikini threw it out to the crowd. She winked at them as she did that, and then went to Lexi. She gently cupped her face and made it look like she would kiss her, but pulled away and smiled.

"I guess nows the time to reveal our winner, let's start how about Maria?" Randy asked. The fans cheered quite enough.

"Amy?" not enough to compete with Maria.

"Joy?" a little more applause came through than Maria as Joy did her little butt dance.

"Okay, that's something new, yeah what about Carmella?" Randy asked. Less cheers came through.

"Now let's see, Torrie Wilson?" a bunch of cheers and wolf whistles came through, and it could've been earsplitting.

"That might be hard to beat, but maybe Lexi can compete?" The cheers were the same earsplitting applause came.

"Looks like there a bit of a tie. What about Candice Michelle?"

The same applause was also heard.

"Looks like a three way tie people. This may be a first," Randy announced.

"I think I four way tie may become," Tazz spoke.

"We can only see what the fans think of Keri here, I'm honestly rooting for her" Michael countered.

"Alright, so what did everyone think about little Keri Woods," Randy asked the audience. What happened next surprised the ever loving shit out of her.

The fans actually went wild. Which made her cover her mouth in shock. Destiny wasn't self conscious or anything, but out cheering women with bodies like Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle.

She didn't want to sound like some Mary fucking Sue, but it was weird for something to happen to her like this.

She could just imagine what it would be like when she and Lexi won the Women Tag Team Champions.

This literally was going to be the time of their life.

...

"Destiny!" Torrie screamed down the hall. Destiny turned around, and then smiled at her blonde friend, who was running down the hall.

"Tor Bor, what's up?" Destiny smiled.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for your win tonight. It's usually really hard to win this kind of competitions and not be a veteran here," Torrie applauded. Destiny smiled.

"Thanks Torrie, it means a lot to win something like this. By the way, have you seen Lex? Since the competition I haven't seen her," Destiny explained. Torrie shook her head.

"No, sorry. Try Randy or Christian's locker room, she usually hangs out with them when she's not with me," Torrie told her. She waved bye, and then went to go change into some clothes.

Destiny sighed and then went to go find her best friend. She was really ready to get to the hotel and get some sleep. It was sort of a newfound tradition for them to always drive to Cameron and hang out with Lexi's family with all their friends on their way to Raw.

Plus, when they got back tonight when they got there, Destiny would be telling Jeff that it was her who wrote the letter.

That was until she walked into Randy's room and saw Lexi on top of him naked while he was entering her.

"Oh my virgin eyes,"

...

So I got a message asking if all of my stories are like connected. Yes they are, except for She Will Be Loved, but all the other ones are actually connected very loosely.

So Destiny saw Randy and Lexi in the act! What do you think is going to happen now? And with Destiny about to expose the truth, how does Trish Stratus fit into this picture? Trust me, the next two or three chapters will be dramatic and you do not want to miss them!


End file.
